A Dark Past and Present
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: Tea is on her own for a few days since Yugi is in Egypt and her parents decide to go on a cruise without her. On her way home from dance practice she "convientantly" trips over an unconscious Ryou. He soon learns that Tea isn't what she appears.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **OKAY! So I started this like, I dunno, five years ago? And I had posted this on here, but seeing as it wasn't going anywhere I gave up on it. But fate didn't want me to give up on it! Last month I randomly found the notebook that I had been writing the story in AND THEN last weekend I ended up watching Yugioh and low and behold, the passion to write more of this came alive!!! I reread it and was struck with inspiration!! So I can actually promise that this fanfiction will be one of my very few completed ones! All I ask is that you keep in mind that my writing style will have changed since the original stuff I had written. AND AND AND LET ME KNOW WHICH IS RYOU AND WHO IS BAKURA!! I AM SO CONFUSED ON THE TWO!!!

Me no ownee Yugioh peoples!!**

* * *

**

A Dark Past and Present

**Prologue**

"What a day. First I find out my parents went on a month long vacation cruise withoutme, and then my dance teacher loses his mind by thinking I stole his wallet! I don't even know where he parks his car much less the location of his wallet." Tea was whining to herself as she made her way home. She was completely worn out from the intense dance lesson Mr. Flip (the accusing dance teacher) had put her through. The other girls in her class didn't lie when they told Tea at the beginning of the year that Mr. Flip flipped out more than a normal person.

'I like to move it, move it! You like to move it, move it!' Reaching into her purse Tea pulled out her new hot pink cell phone. Flipping it open and putting it to her ear she asked," Hello, Tea Gardener here, can I help you?"

"Hey Tea, how are you?" The all so friendly sound of Yugi Motto's voice was heard in the phone.

Smiling she replied," Oh hey Yugi. I'm pretty good, how about you? What's going on in Egypt?"

"Oh I'm alright, and Egypt's great. Yami and I have learned a lot about Egyptian culture from the past. I was calling to see if anything was going on." Yugi had gone out to Egypt for his summer vacation with his grandpa. They had been gone a whole month so far and were suppose to be coming back in two days.

Tea continued on her way home as she kept the phone to her ear and said," Trust me when I say you're not missing much. So far everything's been normal, Joey and Tristen are acting like a couple of cavemen, Kaiba's still a stuck up jerk and Ryou's still missing from sight."

"I hope Bakura's alright. I mean, he still had the millenium ring when we saw him last. That ring has caused nothing but trouble for Bakura." Yugi's cheery tone had taken a note of worry. As Yugi spoke Tea was just entering the rough part of south Domino. Tea always hated walking through this area but it was the fastest way to her house.

"I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later Yugi, he always has. I've got to go know Yugi, I'm heading down Thief King Alley and you know how I feel around here." Tea's eyes were back and forth as she scanned her surroundings. From her past experiences of coming through here she didn't want to take any chances.

"Yeah, okay, I'll talk to you later. Be careful." Tea hit the 'end' button after she heard Yugi hang up the phone.

Putting the cell phone back in her purse Tea didn't see the unconscious person's foot at the corner of the two alleys that crossed paths. That's why she went flying head over heels onto the garbage covered pavement.

Holding the elbow she scraped she turned around and yelled/asked," What the hell do you think you're...Oh my god! Ryou!!" It turns out the person Tea had tripped over was Ryou. He looked like he'd been to the shadow realm and back (which he has before.) He had cuts, bruises and scrapes all over his face, hands and any other skin that wasn't covered. His clothes weren't any better, his grey trench coat, white and blue striped shirt and his pants were all completely shredded.

Tea was speechless, she'd never seen anyone in this condition before.


	2. Up to Something

**A/N : Yay to Kazuko-99 and Deep-Sadness!! You two were my first reviewers and you are awesome for it! And thank you for straightening me out with the names, I really needed to know -_-" And I now reward you both with the next chapter, and I know these are really short, but I can promise they'll be longer in the future :) Enjoy!**

**me no ownee Yugioh!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter One – Up to Something**

Tea was in full freak out mode. She had to do something to help Ryou and quick. She was already back up on her feet, but all she did was jump back and forth from foot to foot panicking," Think Tea, think!! Okay. Options, call 911...They wouldn't be able to get through the tight alleys. Call Joey and Tristen...They'd get lost trying to get here. What's left, what can I do...I've got it!"

Not sparing anymore time she bent down and picked up Ryou's arm to put it around her neck. Very carefully she helped him sit up, then slowly got him to stand up on both feet. Grunting from the pressure of his weight Tea gradually made her way through the rest of the alleyways and to her one level house.

Tea's energy levels were almost non-existent when she finally layed Ryou down on the largest of her two couches. Crashing on the couch across from Ryou Tea mumbled to the unconscious boy," You have no idea how lucky you are to be my friend. Yugi's the only other person who's been in my house, so you better appreciate this when you wake up. Now be a good boy while I change out of my dance clothes." Using what little strength she had Tea pushed herself up off the couch and dragged herself to her room which was right across from the bathroom.

Shutting the door behind her with a soft 'click' Ryou's eyes snapped open. But this wasn't Ryou, it was the evil spirit Bakura. With a wicked smirk he said in a low voice," That stupid girl will regret her decision. No matter, so far everything's going according to plan and by the time little Yugi figures out what's going on he'll be handing over the millenium puzzle." Before Bakura could even get away from the couch he saw the knob on Tea's door start to turn.

Throwing himself back onto the couch he switched back with Ryou. He was able to pull this off just as Tea stepped out of her room in a pair of loose pink track pants and a black t-shirt. Walking back to the couch Tea looked down at the sleeping Ryou, after a minute of head to toe inspection Tea concluded to herself outloud," Those cuts and scrapes need to be taken care of."

Strolling off to the kitchen and filling a little bowl with brisk, cool water she grabbed a wash clothe and some band aids.

Placing a little stool down beside the couch she sat down and started to dab at the cut on his face. Every now and then Ryou would moan in protest against Tea getting so close to some of his cuts. He didn't even feel her clean the scrapes. After 11 minutes of cleaning, putting on polysporn and putting on bandages on all his face injuries she stood up and stretched.

Glancing at the clock on the wall behind her she saw that it was 10:30 pm. Tea was way past the points of tired and exhausted but she had to stay awake and finish the healing process. If she didn't Ryou's condition would only get worse.

With extreme caution Tea managed to remove Ryou's shredded coat, revealing his sliced but still muscular arms. Tea quickly shook that word out of her mind, ' the lack of my usual amount of sleep must be affecting my thinking.' Tea thought this as she took the coat to her mom's sewing room.

Going back to her task she took a few deep breathes and with as much caution as possible she managed to pull Ryou's shirt off. Her face went bright red when she saw a totally ripped chest and six pack. Turning her back to him she said to herself in a low whisper," Get over yourself Tea, he's just a friend who's been working out. That's all you saw." While Tea was trying to get her mind straight Bakura cracked open an eye and smiled at Tea's reaction.

'If this is all it took to get her to act like that, then I should achieve my goal by the end of tomorrow.' With that reassuring thought in his mind he closed his eyes and FINALLY let Ryou have his demolished body back for the time being.


	3. Secret Door

**J: Well, you can imagine how happy I was with all the reviews I got for the last chapter! So I must thank them of course...**

**Thanks to: the-writing-vampire, Kazuko-99, and Deep-Sadness you totally made my day with your review xD**

**J: Keep sending the love, and you can start sending the questions that I will try to remember to answer in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownee Yugioh peoples!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Two – The Secret Door**

Tea was up until 1:45 in the morning cleaning up Ryou's injuries. When she finished she had used up the entire tube of polysporn, as well as all of her bandages. She covered Ryou with one of the softest blankets from her bed and put the comfiest pillow under his head also from her bed.

Having the second best blanket and pillow Tea made herself as comfortable as possible on the green couch. It only took her a minute to fall into an easy, deep sleep.

Ryou was startled to find himself in someone's house, on someone's couch, with nothing but his pants on. He was even more startled to see a sleeping Tea on a couch. Slowly standing up he looked at his new surroundings while whispering," This must be Tea's house. I've always wondered where she lived."

Ryou curiously tip toed towards the nearest rooms, ' if I'm going to be friends with Tea, I should at least get to know her better. And what better way than to 'investigate' around her house.'

The first room Ryou 'investigated' was her parents'. The room was spick and span, they had a large four poster bed. On each side were little night tables with different styled reading lamps. Opening the little drawer in the night table on the right hand side Ryou was intrigued to find a box with four military medals inside. Taped to the top half of the box was a picture of a man in a military uniform and a little brunette girl standing beside him saluting. Ryou took the man to be Tea's father and the little girl was obviously Tea. Shutting the box, then the drawer Ryou went to the other night table and opened it's drawer. Inside were a couple of sophisticated and difficult looking books. Underneath the books were pieces of paper with complicated math equations. Again he found a picture, this time there was an intellectual looking woman sitting in an office working on a computer with little Tea on the floor reading a book that would be way out of her age range. In both pictures Tea looked to be about five or six years old.

'No wonder Tea is such a goody two shoes and a genius in school. Her parents must have taught her to be just like them.' Ryou thought this as he put the picture back and shut the drawer.

Leaving her parents room Ryou ventured on to the door on the right, opening the door he realized it was Tea's. The walls were painted a leafy green colour, but you could barely see the walls due to all the posters and pictures of Tea and the rest of the gang. The backgrounds were usually at school or at the beach and other such places. There were even pictures with him included. Tea's bed was a size smaller than her parents. The blankets and pillows were missing he also noticed. Tea had a miniature library with some supremely confusing books against her wall. Against the left wall was a beautifully carved mahogany dresser with pictures of her parents and herself on vacation in a frame on top. All of this was something you would expect to find in a teenage girl's room, but the one thing that looked out of place was the old fashioned key hanging on a string over her bed. Shrugging it off to be the key to her diary or what-not; he left her room and continued down the hall.

The only other doors in the hallway lead to the bathroom and a closet of blankets and towels.

He was going to head back into the living room to wake up Tea for something to eat when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Turning to the left, Ryou found another door that was completely covered by darkness and shadow. The reason being, there weren't any lights at this end of the hall. Curiosity getting the better of him Ryou walked closer to the door. At 10 steps from the door Ryou started to feel intense negative waves. These waves aroused Bakura, who took control and muttered to himself," Whatever is behind this door has incredible control of the shadows. But what would goody-two-shoes Tea be doing with something this strong? I'll find out later, right now I need to see what's in there." As he said all this he took those ten steps towards the door, getting close to the door he saw an old fashioned lock.

Furrowing his eyebrows he held up the lock and grumbled," I think I know what that key is for now."

"Ryou, what are you… Get away from that door right now!!" Turning around and switching souls, he saw a furious Tea with clenched fists. This caught Ryou off guard, he'd never seen Tea so angry or with fists outside of Joey hittings.

Getting right up in his face Tea demanded," I don't know what you were thinking coming over here, but what I do know is that you'll keep your distance from this door or else I'll put you right back on the street. Do I make myself clear?"

Feeling rather intimidated Ryou just nodded.

Tea couldn't bare to be near the door much longer, grabbing Ryou's hand she towed him behind her as she went back into the living room.

Letting go of his hand and sitting back down on her couch Tea put a hand to her head to hide her pained expression, in a very calm voice she apologized," I'm sorry I snapped at you like that Ryou. It's just that the contents in the room behind the door are very private. No one but me goes in that room, not even my parents can get in there. Heck, I've only ever invited Yugi over once before because I trusted him not to ask about the door. As for Joey and Tristen, they would practically tackle me to go in there if they knew about the door. So please do me a favour Ryou and pretend you never saw that door."

Ryou was not sitting on the couch across from Tea as he gave another nod while saying," Well I am in debt to you for helping me out of that alleyway, as well as taking care of my wounds. So I promise not to talk about it, or even mention it."

Tea smiled a little in appreciation. As she smiled Ryou thought he saw her deep azure eyes glitter with something deep inside her that would never be revealed.


	4. Learning More Ignore other chapter name

**J: YAY! I got reviews, only three, but they're still reviews! I was going to be mean and make you wait until I got five, but that would be cruel seeing as I wouldn't know WHEN I would get those other two. So to the ones that did review I thank you...**

**THANK YOU DEEP-SADNESS, THE-WRITING-VAMPIRE AND KAZUKO-99!!! I LUVS YOU!!!**

**Now, I'm going to pray to Ra that I will get more reviews for this chapter, if not, then I will be grateful for what I do get. So now all I ask is that you enjoy the read, and go right ahead and let me know when something is off.**

**Oh! And I can't answer any questions, because the ones that were asked will be answered in either this chapter or later ones :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tea, or the almighty sexiness that is the good boy bad boy Ryou/Bakura. "Shaking fist at the cosmos for not making anime characters real people!"**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three – Being a Little More Than Friends.

In a much better mood Tea headed into the kitchen after telling Ryou where he could find one of her father's old shirts he could wear.

Putting her hair up in a little pony tail Tea put on her favorite apron that said, 'kiss the cook if you like the food.' Her mom and dad use to warn her not to wear that if she had any of her guy friends over. But she highly doubted that Ryou of all her friends would try anything.

Taking the eggs, jam and orange juice out of the fridge she placed them on the table and counter. As she did this she couldn't help but try and think of all the possible reasons why Ryou had gone near the door. Usually anyone who went near it stayed a pretty good distance away, Ryou was the only other person, besides herself and Yugi, who has been able to touch the door. Everyone else said it felt like they were being forced back from the door by an unseen shield.

Only when she heard foot steps behind her did her thoughts break, "Hey Tea, is this shirt alright?" Ryou asked this while coming up behind Tea.

Tea turned around and almost dropped the egg she was holding over the frying pan. Ryou was wearing her father's old work out shirt. It was black, tight and sleeveless. Although his awesome abs and chest were covered up again, his arms still showed. And they were as good looking as the rest of his upper torso.

Tea felt herself start to blush, quickly turning back to the stove and egg she replied," It looks great on you Ryou. So how many eggs and pieces of toast do you want?"

Ryou sat down in one of the three chairs at the small table in the middle of the kitchen as he replied," Two eggs and three pieces of toast please."

Cracking two eggs into the frying pan and throwing three pieces of bread into her four piece toaster she said," Got it. Oh, and Ryou. You're more than welcome to stay until you feel well enough to go home, though I insist you call your mom or dad to let them know. Your coat and shirt were in pretty bad condition so it'll take me a few hours to sew them up."

" Both my parents went to Egypt to investigate a new dig site that's been discovered. What about your parents? Won't they be upset about me staying here without their consent?" Ryou asked this with a confused look. He hadn't expected Tea to let him stay after the whole secret door fiasco.

The toast popped up just as she put the last egg onto Ryou's place. Putting the jam on and pouring a glass of orange juice, Tea placed a full plate of food and juice in front of him. Taking the apron off and keeping her hair up she went over to the fridge and pulled out a big red apple. Before taking a bite she replied," Nah, my folks won't mind. Especially since they won't be home for a month. So I'm allowed to have anyone over for however long I want…Well until they come home or until my guest wishes to leave."

Ryou had gulped down a whole piece of toast and half of his first egg as Tea had talked. Taking a sip of O.J he asked," Is that all you're going to eat? You must be famished after all you did last night."

Tea's apple was half eaten, leaning against the fridge she sighed," It's all I'm allowed to eat in the morning and at night. At lunch I can eat whatever I want. It's part of this 'Dancer's Diet' my instructor put me on. My parents didn't like the idea at first, but they accepted it once they realized I wasn't turning into an anorexic. I've been eating like this for two months now. And I can honestly say, it sucks." Tea chucked the apple core in the trash can with a flick of her wrist.

Ryou had finished eating himself when the apple core landed perfectly into the trash can. Pushing his plate and cup away from him he said casually," I was just wondering; if it's not too much to ask. What do your parents do for a living?"

Tea avoided eye contact as she grabbed Ryou's plate and cup and replied," My father works in the military as a weapon's specialist, as well as a trainer for combat troops. My mom on the other hand has the great pleasure of being Kaiba Corp's head accountant. I'm surprised Seto hasn't fired her yet for being my mom."

Ryou rested his head on his hands as he listened. When she finished talking and putting his dirty dishes away she sat back down and started to rock on the chair's back legs. She almost completely fell backwards when Ryou smiled and said," You know you look really good with your hair up like that. And I don't think you need to diet, you look great the way you are."

Going beat red from embarrassment at his compliments Tea clung onto the table to keep her chair steady. Keeping her eyes down cast she said," Uh…thanks Ryou. Um…I'll be right back, I need to change clothes. My dance lessons start soon and I don't want to be later."

"Can I come watch?" Tea was speechless as she turned back to Ryou.

"I…um, guess it couldn't hurt. But you'll have to stay in the observing area. If you don't my instructor might make you dance." Tea had to think about her answer for a minute or two before replying. If she had said no, she might have upset him. And who knows what kind of things he would have done if he got distraught in his current condition.

Ryou's smile broadened as he watched Tea walk off to her room. In the ring Bakura smiled, 'I wonder how much damage I can do at a dance class?'

Ten minutes later Tea came back out in a black muscle shirt that almost matched Ryou's, but she kept it covered with her pink half coat. On her lower half she was wearing a blue jean mini skirt, knee high white socks and pink and white sneakers. She still had her hair up too. Ryou was waiting with Tea's purse at the front door, when she approached he opened the door like a proper gentleman. Offering Tea her purse he said," Shall we?"

Tea was impressed, Yugi didn't even do things like this. She gave him one of her precious smiles as she replied," Yes we shall." Ryou closed the door behind him as he walked up beside Tea, who was waiting for him.


	5. Let Us Dance

**J: Well, I'm a girl of my word, and I'm gonna keep it! I got five reviews EXACTLY and will now reward my loving reviewers with another chapter. Before I let you get to it, I must first name and thank you all!!**

**Thank you: ForeverBlue90, the-writing-vampire(now the record holder for longest review given in my books), Kazuko-99, Julian Zoubert (thinking this is a non-logged in person, but gratefully accepts anyway!) and Ivory Goddess of Ebony Heart! I love you all and look forward to any reviews you may give in the future!**

**Oh, and thank you in particular Kazuko-99 for pointing out extensive amount of detail to clothing. I was just trying to be more descriptive in general. I'll make sure to take it easy on the clothes in the future.**

**OH! And this might be a bit early to mention, but I already have a sequel brewing in my mind ;)**

**NOW ENJOY as I write on many many many contracts that I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YU-GI-OH!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four – Let Us Dance**

Tea gave Ryou a worried look as she asked him," You sure you're up to this?" They had stopped right in front of the entrance way that led to the alley ways. Including Thief King Alley, where Tea found Ryou.

Showing Tea a reassuring smile he replied," I'll be alright, especially with you beside me." That comment as well as Ryou putting his hand on her shoulder got Tea to blush again.

Making their way down the alley Tea was on constant alert, Ryou was the same. Tea's alert system was much more effective than Ryou's because from the corner of her eye Tea saw something coming towards them. Pushing Ryou to the ground she yelled," Look out!"

To Tea's embarrassment she landed right on top of Ryou's chest.

Blushing and pushing herself up off him she walked over to the object that had come flying at them. It was a small knife with a note tied to it. Ryou got up and watched as Tea removed the note and read it.

Scrunching up the note after reading it Tea shoved it in her purse and walked on. Ryou came up beside her and asked in a slightly worried voice," What was all that about?"

Tea had a furious look on her face, her voice matched her expression in annoyance," It was nothing. They were just warning me to keep to myself. Now hurry up or I'll be late." Tea had gained speed with every other word she said, Ryou soon had to run in order to keep up with the now fuming Tea.

After having a quiet walk through the alleys and through the shopping district they came to the Domino Dance Studio. The studio was one of the most exclusive dance studios in all of Domino.

Seeing this Ryou turned to Tea and asked in awe," How on Earth were you able to pay for lessons here? I heard each class costs 900."

Tea was still a little pissed but she managed to put on a devious smile when she replied," Well, my parents and I had an agreement where they pay half if I got a job and paid the other half. That's why I've got three part time jobs."

Ryou's jaw dropped in disbelief as he stuttered," Th-three part time jobs?!?! But you're only 16 years old! How in the name of Ra did you manage to get three part time jobs?!"

Opening the studio doors she replied with a hint of mischief in her eye," A few lies about my age here and there. Now would you please get in before I have to do extra warm up jumping jacks?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Ryou scratched the back of his as he walked past Tea into the expensive dance studio.

Sitting in one of the cheap plastic observing room chairs Ryou amusedly watched as Tea was forced to do extra jumping jacks due to tardiness. There were other people in the room with him, most of them were parents who came to watch their child perform difficult dance moves.

The observing room was actually a room dead center between four other rooms that were used for different styles of dance. The walls were made of two way mirrors, so that way friends and family could watch the dancers and not distract them.

Once Tea was finished her jumping jacks the class actually started. To Ryou's astonishment they were learning how to ball room dance. It was kind of funny seeing how there weren't any boys in the class except for the instructor. But he didn't dance with any of the students, forcing them to dance with each other.

He watched with pity as they all failed at the dance, Tea was the only one who looked like she was making any progress. She managed to get half way through the steps before her partner messed up. Tea was hopping around on one foot as she tried her hardest not to scream at her overly apologetic partner.

Mr. Flip had a hand over his face as he shook his head and told the dancers to give their feet a break. All the dancers either sat on the floor and started to talk, or they left the room for the washroom. Or like Tea, they went into the observation room to talk to their family and friends.

Tea walked in and sat down beside Ryou looking really bummed. Without making eye contact she said," Man this really sucks. I've memorized all the steps that the girl does, but I just can't do them right without a boy. We could be going at this rate of progress for months!"

' I know I'm going to regret this later, but if I'm going to get Tea to trust men then I need to do this.' Ryou got up and stood in front of Tea, leaning towards her he asked," Would it help if I danced with you?"

Tea was totally taken off guard, giving Ryou a shocked look she asked," Wh-what do you mean? You don't know how to ballroom dance…Do you?"

Ryou scratched the back of his head as he blushed a little and mumbled in reply," I'm not exactly proud of it, but yes I do. I learned how to when my father took me with him to London, England."

A big smile spread across Tea's face as she jumped out of her seat and grabbed Ryou in a hug while practically squealing," Oh thank you Ryou! It would mean a lot if you did this."

When Tea stopped talking she realized what she was doing and quickly let go of Ryou. Turning her back to him with her super blush she said in a softer voice," Um…I mean, if you don't mind that is."

' This is perfect, I almost have her. And once I do I'll be even closer to gaining the pharaoh's puzzle.' Bakura said this to himself in the millennium ring. Ryou put a hand on Tea's shoulder, with a smile he said," I wouldn't mind at all. Just sitting here and watching has grown to be rather boring really. Being able to do something will make this trip more than worth it."

Nodding Tea walked over to the door and opened it for Ryou. Ryou was still smiling as he walked past Tea down the hall, to the right, and into the dance area. Tea following right behind him.

As they walked past the resting girls they all gawked and started to whisper," Who'se the hunk with Tea?" "Do you think he's her boyfriend?" "If they're not together maybe I can get a shot at him." "Whoa, check out the muscles on that smok'n guy!" Ryou just ignored all of his admirers and continued towards Mr. Flip. Tea on the other hand was using all of her mental strength to restrain herself from hissing at the other dancers. When she realized this she shook her head thinking,' Listen to yourself, you're acting like a jealous girlfriend worried her boy will…Uh oh…I don't…But I do…Argh, why does my life have to revolve around odd balls?! Why Ryou?!...Stupid queston.'

Getting up to Mr. Flip Ryou said straight out," Excuse me sire. But if it would be alright with you, I'd like to offer my services for the remainder of the class."

Turning towards Tea Mr. Flip asked rather curtly," Gardner is this a friend of yours?"

"Um, yes he is. His name's Ryou. Please Mr. Flip, allow him to help. He knows how to ballroom dance and he'll only be here for today." Tea had gone from introducing to pleading in one sentence.

Mr. Flip looked from Tea to Ryou to the now begging, love sick dancers. Showing no emotion whatsoever Mr. Flip finally said," Very well, Mr. Ryou. You may help with this one session. Brianna start the music again, everyone get up on your feet and pay close attention. Mr. Ryou and Ms. Gardner will show you how to properly dance." Mr. Flip then stepped to the side with the other (jealous) dancers.

Brianna, a red headed and freckled girl who was maybe only a year younger than Tea went over to the CD player and hit play.

Starting out slow an old fashioned song played, as it did Ryou grabbed Tea's hand and waist, pulling her very close to him. Tea put her other hand on Ryou's shoulder as her left hand was already in his firm grip.

Taking the first step and leading Ryou started to keep mental track of his steps. 'Left two, three. Right two, three. Forward two, three. Back, two, three. Spin out at arms length and back in, repeat.'

When Tea spun back into Ryou's arms she swore she felt him pull her closer to himself. During the time they went through the dance steps the first time Tea had kept her sight down cast.

Being brave Tea took a chance and looked up at Ryou half way through the second time of doing the steps. She was a little surprised (and unnerved) to see him looking straight back at her with what looked like…desire in his eyes.

Ryou hadn't taken his sight off Tea since they started the dance. At the beginning all Ryou got to see was the top of Tea's head, but once she finally did look up he thought he saw what looked like fear behind a dash of infatuation. He infatuation wasn't a surprise, in fact it made him happy (it made Bakura happy too…evil happy that is.) As for the fear, that baffled him. These past few hours had made him believe Tea could stand up to a lion and not break a sweat.

They had almost gone through the steps four times before Mr. Flip clapped his hands and said with a genuine smile," That was perfect! Absolutely perfect! Mr. Ryou, I would be honoured if you were to come back for the next session so you might help my other girls learn how to dance."

' Wow, Mr. Flip must be really desperate if he's actually letting Ryou come to the class for free.' Tea, as well as all the other dancers thought this exact thought.

Ryou waved his hands in front of him as he said/pleaded," I'm sorry, but I can't. I'll be leaving for San Francisco tomorrow to visit my father. If it weren't for that I'd be more than happy to help you. Now, please excuse me, I need to be going."

Playing it smooth Ryou did the traditional Japanese bow and left, leaving behind a confused Tea, a completely speechless Mr. Flip, and at least 15 heart broken dancers.


	6. Don't Mess With This Girl

**J: Well I didn't get my requirement of five reviews, but three is better than nothing, and I felt like celebrating. Celebrating what you might ask? I am celebrating my second full length fanfiction completion. That is correct, I have finished writing this lovely piece of work, now all that remains is typing it up AND because I'm in such a good mood, I have just typed up not just this chapter, but the next two chapters after it which I will be posting just as quickly. I know most of you will just read all three and review all in one go, but I would APPRECIATE a review for each chapter, I'm not saying you have to, just that I would like it. Oh! And I have also started the sequel ;3**

**THANKS GOES TO:Kazuko-99, the-writing-vampire, and Julian Zoubert!! I love you three so much for reviewing!! Keep the love coming!!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH PEOPLEZ!!!**

**P.S. Remaining chapters:10  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Five – Don't Mess With This Girl**

Due to Ryou's big dance scene with Tea, Mr. Flip didn't think it necessary for Tea to stick around for the rest of the class. Tea would have refused to leave without getting the 900 back for an unfinished session, but today she didn't hesitate for a second to go after Ryou.

Bakura took control of Ryou as soon as he walked outside and the doors closed. Bakura was very edgy at the moment. He had his arms crossed while talking out loud to himself," This is making absolutely no sense. First the door and the way she acted when I went near it, then the attack and note in the alleyway. And now the fear. Tea has a deep secret that seems to be getting bigger every second, whatever it is it must have something to do with that door. I'm opening that door tonight if it's the last thing I ever do."

"Ryou, what's the big deal lying to my instructor like that?" Switching with Ryou and turning around he saw a very displeased Tea.

Putting his hands in his pockets Ryou looked at the ground a little ashamed but still replied," To tell you the truth, the real reason why I said I'd help your class was so I could dance with you Tea. I know that was selfish of me, but with the way the spirit of the millennium ring has been using my body I'm worried that I won't get to do or experience certain things in the future."

Hearing this Tea felt a deep pain for Ryou. He still hadn't looked up, so to let him know how she felt she walked up to him and gave him a sincere hug. She didn't blush at all when she did this.

Ryou was startled at first, but he soon got into the moment and hugged Tea back, After a minute of this Tea pulled free from him and said with a soft smile," Come on, let's go. It's almost noon and I'm starving."

Ryou laughed as he followed her down the street to the nearest street vendor. When they stopped at the cross walk he chuckled lightly," I'm not surprised, I'd be hungry too if all I ate was an apple, then had to do all that dancing…I think someone's following us." They had just started to walk across the street when he caught a glimpse of someone spying on them from around the corner.

Looking grave Tea asked him," Can you tell if it's a girl or a boy?"

Due to the stalker they decided it would be best to save lunch until they got rid of the pest. Ryou looked back behind them from the corner of his eye and saw the pest a lot clearer. Getting right up beside Tea he whispered," It's a girl wearing a black bandana and sleeveless jean jacket."

"Damn them, they just won't leave me alone. After the last few beatings you'd think they would give up." Tea growled under her breathe, her fists clenching and unclenching continuously.

Ryou didn't dare leave Tea's side, but her anger was rising uncontrollably, It was getting to such a high point that it was radiating off of her like waves in the ocean.

Jerking his head back towards the pest he asked," So this isn't the first time you've had this happen?"

"Yea, but I always get rid of them with the old fashioned technique." Tea made a sudden turn down a dead end alley.

Putting a finger to her lips she told Ryou to keep quiet, Ryou gave a nod of understanding as he copied Tea and put his back to the wall. He was curious to see this old fashioned technique Tea used.

Tea looked around the corner just in time to see the stalker come near the alley. In a perfect snatch and pin combination Tea had the pest by the collar up against the wall. Like the pest, Ryou was absolutely shocked and impressed at Tea's strength and swiftness.

Tea looked the girl right in the eye as she said through grit teeth," I don't know how many times I have to beat some sense into your heads, but if you keep this up I won't hesitate to send every last one of you punks to the hospital. Give that message to Trinity. Now beat it!" Letting her fall to the ground, Tea watched as the girl stumbled over herself and ran for her life out of the alley.

" And just who is Trinity?" Ryou had finally crossed the line of patience for answers to some of his questions.

Tea looked up at Ryou with a straight face and replied," She's the leader of the infamous 'Death Dancers.' It was two years ago when I first met them at an arcade. I was going up against Yugi on the Dance-A-Tron, of course I beat him. But what I failed to notice was that Trinity and some of her followers were watching the people who used the game. They were recruiting new members. After they saw me dance they confronted me outside in Thief King Alley. I refused of course, as well as beat the crap out of her and her two friends when they threatened to hurt Yugi if I didn't reconsider. Ever since then they've been sending stalkers, spies, hell they even get guys twice my size to come after me. The worst thing that they ever did was beat the daylights out of this guy I was going to go on a date with. After that he changed his phone number, moved to another house and transferred to another school. (?)I've been afraid to have a boyfriend ever since…You really didn't need to know that. Forget you heard that and let's go." Tea slapped herself on the forehead for being a blabbermouth, but was luck that she had caught herself before Ryou could ask her about that subject.

Bakura was smiling like an alligator inside the millennium ring. 'Can this be anymore perfect? Tonight for sure I'll be able to make my move. Tonight will be a night Tea will _never_ forget.'

For lunch they went to a little hot dog and fries stand, as they ate they talked about their plans for the future. Tea's was of course to be famous dancer. Ryou said he'd like to take up a job with his father. Once the hot dogs and fries wer gone Tea insisted that they get an ice cream cone for the walk back to her place. Ryou didn't refuse the idea.

They both finished eating their cones right before reaching the alley ways. At the exact same time their feet touched the ground inside the alley their alert systems turned on. Tea kept an eye on the right hand alleys and behind them, while Ryou kept an eye on the left hand alleys and in front of them.

It was Ryou's alert system that saved them some trouble this time. He stopped walking and gave Tea the silent signal when she gave him a confused look to his sudden stillness.

Turning to the nearest alley he casually walked down it disappearing into the shadows. There was a moment of silence before the sound of someone's voice saying," Where the hell did you come from?" Next thing Tea knew she heard the familiar sound of a fist and foot coming in contact with another person's face, stomach and rib cage. Only when Tea heard a 'thump' of someone hitting the ground did she conclude that the fight was over.

Ryou walked out of the alley brushing dirt and garbage off of his clothes. Ryou smiled while going up to Tea saying," That guy won't be bugging anyone for quite some time now…Hm? Something wrong Tea?"

Tea was pointing at Ryou's arm during the time he was talking. Ryou looked at his arm and saw what she was pointing to. Across his arm was a fresh cut that was oozing blood.

Tea hated the sight of blood, it always made her think about…her. She didn't have any bandages on her at the moment so she had to use the next best thing.

Ryou had been trying to assess how deep the wound was when he heard the sound of fabric ripping. Looking back at Tea he saw she was ripping a fair sized strip off the bottom of her shirt.

Approaching Ryou she grabbed his arm and explained," This'll have to work until I can buy some more bandages…There. Let's hurry back before anyone else tries to kill us."


	7. Going In For The Kill

**J: Short chapter, yes, action and suspense? Definitely! ENJOY!**

**DO NOT OWN YUGIOH PEOPLES!!**

**P.S. Remaining chapters: 9  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Six – Going in for the Kill**

Back at Tea's house Ryou sat on the couch he had first woken up on. Resting his head on his hands he said out loud to himself," Tea is so different from what I thought she was. Her parents are big shots in the working world, she takes dance lessons at the most expensive dance studio in Domino, and she manages three part time jobs! Plus the fact that she beats people up day after day."

"Hey Ryou, I finished your shirt, come over her and put it on. I want to make sure I didn't miss any of the holes." Tea called out to him from the sewing room which was right beside the kitchen.

Ryou was impressed, it had only taken Tea a half hour to fix up his shirt. Tea said it would take her a few hours. She must have underestimated herself on her sewing skills.

Tea held up her finished masterpiece, looking over her handy work. She wasn't a pro like her mother but she still knew how to do a pretty good stitch job. When Ryou walked into the room she whipped his shirt in his face saying," Put it on and let me see if I missed any rips. So far I fixed 56, whatever you did that got your shirt and coat like that must have been brutal."

"I actually don't remember a single thing that happened. I was just walking down the streets heading home and the next thing I know I'm in complete darkness, then I wake up in your house…Now that I think about it, I'm quite happy with the way things turned out." Ryou had taken off Tea's dad's shirt as he had been talking.

Ryou purposely took his sweet time to put on his shirt. Although Tea was still impressed by his bod, she had gotten use to it, she didn't blush like a tomato.

Finally putting on the shirt Tea got up from the stool she was sitting on and started to circle around Ryou like a cheetah that was about to finish off it's prey. Stopping behind him for a moment she asked him," Ryou, do you know how to read Egyptian hieroglyphs?"

Ryou looked back at Tea with a curious face," A little here and there from what my father's taught me." Tea may have been focusing on Ryou's shirt but he could clearly see deep confusion in her eyes.

Tea walked back in front of Ryou and said in a toneless voice," Your shirt's fine… I want you to look at something, go wait in the living room and I'll be right there." Leaving a befuddled Ryou she dashed off to her room.

Ryou sat back on the couch and only had to wait a minute before Tea came back with a sheet of paper. Sitting down beside him she handed the piece of paper over and asked," Can you tell me what this says?"

Evaluating the paper Ryou recognized most of the glyphs, pointing to the most dominating one he said," The symbol here, it means two souls…And the sun and moon say they'll be polar opposites with a touch of the other…This one here with the eye and body say that the souls with inhabit one being. More or less it seems to be an ancient spell or curse. It's quite extraordinary. Where did you get this Tea?"

In a swift snatch Tea got the paper back and walked off to her room. Coming back she explained," My dad brought it back from a mission in Egypt, but it had been on an older piece of paper than that, that was just a copy he made. He'd been instructed to take control of an investigation gone bad. One of their men had been found spying and was captured. When my dad arrived and took care of things a family living in the are had been caught in the cross fire. I can't remember who got injured but an old woman living with them became very angry and started chanting something. My father thought the woman was senile, but found the paper in his suit case soon after. Brushing it off as nothing he kept the paper, not once did he think about what the woman did…" 'Until I was born.' Tea finished in her head, knowing perfectly well what would happen if she said that last part out loud.

Ryou's eyes widened in massive shock. Grabbing Tea's hands and showing an angry expression she'd never seen the real Ryou use he yelled," Tea, Egyptian curse are not to be ignored! I should know, just look at what's happened to me. Tea, please tell me what you know about this curse. Do you know if it's taken effect?"

"Ryou I don't want to talk about this anymore, what's done is done and nothing more. Now excuse me while I go get some fresh air." Tea pulled her hands free from Ryou's tight grip and stomped off to the front door.

Hearing it slam shut Ryou let out a sigh of fatigue, the next thing he heard was something being put against the house. Then little 'tap' 'tap' 'tap' of someone climbing up something metal. 'She wasn't kidding when she said she wanted fresh air. I guess I should apologize or something.'

"This could be the perfect opportunity, for your sake boy you better not make her mad, especially since she can send us flying off the roof." Bakura may not have been able to make Ryou hear him, but he was use to talking to him like that.

Circling around the house Ryou found the old metal ladder. Looking up at the roof he saw the silhouette of Tea sitting in a position where her knees are pulled to her chest, her head tucked into the little space between her knees and chest. Every now and then he saw Tea's shoulders heave up and down. Slapping himself on the forehead Ryou swore out loud," Crap, she's crying!" Ryou didn't need any other motivation to get going up the ladder.

Finally reaching the roof Ryou saw that there was a flat center line of tiles, Tea sat on the very end. Walking slowly towards Tea he called out to her in a calm voice," Tea, you alright?"

Tea sat up straight and wiped away her tears, putting on the fakest little smile Ryou's ever seen she answered in a quavering voice," Yea, I just had a bit of dirt or something in my eye. That happens a lot up here."

Ryou reached Tea and sat down next to her. Doing his best to send out a calming aura he tenderly apologized," I'm sorry if I upset you Tea, I was just worried. I don't want my friends to suffer what I've been going through."

' I'd rather be stuck with an evil spirit from Egypt than what I'm already stuck with.' Tea didn't dare say that, instead she quietly responded," I understand, and you don't have to apologize. I'm just tired of the life I've been living. I know how to change it, but it's too dangerous. I want to know how to do things without taking risks that'll hurt my family, friends and the other people I care about."

"Tea…Please tell me the truth, who do you love?" Ryou had placed his hand on Tea's while asking this.

Tea's heart beat faster in her chest when she felt Ryou's hand on top of hers. Hell it had kicked into over drive before that when he asked the question. She was caught in his trap. If she told the truth about her feelings for him here and now she risked putting him in danger of the 'Death Dancers.' But if she lied and said someone else she would completely destroy his already fragile soul.

Ryou had been patiently waiting for Tea's reply, he got it before she said anything. From her grasping his hand in hers he had a good guess of the answer.

Tea looked up at Ryou with deep sincere passion in her eyes, she smiled a real yet small smile and whispered," I'm sorry Ryou, but I don't love you…yet. If you're around long enough, maybe I could."

That was all Ryou needed to hear. With his free hand he stroked the side of Tea's face, then putting it under her chin he pulled her face towards his for the killing move.

Tea couldn't believe it, she was going to kiss the second last person she would have ever thought to try. She actually didn't care if he was a friend, he was cute, nice, and respective about her secrets. Especially about the door.

Moving forward to fill the gap she closed her eyes and was rewarded with the sweet sensation of Ryou's lips against hers.

Had she kept her eyes open a second longer she would have noticed the gold light shine from Ryou's back side. That light was Ryou switching places with Bakura right before he kissed Tea. As soon as his lips met with hers the millennium ring's light grew even brighter.

The light started to cover every inch of Tea and send a strange sensation through her body. That sensation was what made her break contact with Bakura, who erupted with laughter that sounded of too familiar. It was too late, Bakura's plan had reached the final point.


	8. New Changes Outside, Old Changes Inside

**J: Sorry I couldn't get this one up yesterday, my mom came home in a not so good mood and demanded use of our internet (yay for dial-up right?) After I post this one I will be typing up all the other chapters, but you won't see any of them until I get five reviews, and that will only be for one. So far we have a beginning...**

**Thanks to: the-writing-vampire, and I apologize for making things so confusing, hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions. if not send a review with your questions and I'll answer as soon as I can as long as I know it won't be answered later on in the chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

**I do not own YUGIOH peoplez!**

**P.S. REMAINING CHAPTERS: 8 **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven – New Changes Outside, Old Changes Inside.

Horror and raging fury were the only emotions Tea could feel as she looked at her now glowing body and the cackling Ryou…'Wait, it's not Ryou, it's the evil Egyptian spirit of the millennium ring!' Tea finally figured the source of her glowing. The millennium ring that Bakura was putting back around his neck.

He too was standing up, but he still had that damn evil smirk on his face. Making the tightest fists possible without breaking skin she yelled/asked," What the hell did you do to me?"

Showing a little tenderness Bakura replied rather sweetly," Nothing much, just used one of the millennium ring's special magics. You see this bonds your body to my will. So whatever I tell your body to do, it unwillingly does. Oh, and one more thing. The bonded's outer appearance changes to match some of the bonder's appearance."

Finishing his explanation the light left Tea's body, revealing her new look. Her skin had paled a little, her hair had grown longer and thicker. It also got multiple white streaks from roots to ends. On her ring finger was a intricate spiral with the millennium eye dead center. Tea looked at the mark around her finger, then at her skin colour, and finally her precious hair that was ruined by evil magic. Getting into a fighting stance she hissed," You are so dead you bastard!"

Bakura crossed his arms, with an mused expression he taunted," Try it, I dare you."

Narrowing her eyes into a death glare she charged at full speed, fists at the ready. She was just a few inches away from being in arm's length of Bakura's head when he quickly said," Millennium bond activate. Legs stop." In an instant Tea's legs glowed gold again and at the same time they froze in place. The top half of Tea's body still tried to move forward causing her to become unbalanced, in the end she did a face plant into the rough roof tiles.

Pushing herself up her glanced down at her legs and saw the glow. Gritting her teeth she cursed," Damn Egyptian magic! As if being born with it wasn't bad enough."

"I heard that Tea. You mind explaining that comment?" Bakura got right up in Tea's face while asking in a disturbingly pleasant voice.

Getting so close to Tea was a very bad idea on Bakura's part, being in the pissy mood she was she replied to Bakura's question by giving him a good punch in the jaw.

That punch put Bakura straight into the red zone. Rubbing his aching jaw he growled," Fine, be that way. Millennium ring activate, arms freeze to the ground." A little "oof" came from Tea as she was abruptly pulled down completely by her arms.

Looking down at Tea he saw her glaring at him like a rabid dog ready to rip his head off. Smiling smugly Bakura bent down on one knee and grabbed the back of her navy blue strapless top. Tea watched helplessly from the corner of her eye as Bakura pulled her shirt up.

The smug smile grew bigger when he stopped half way," Just as I thought, the Egyptian curse for a Gemini host. Two souls born into one body. One soul of purity with a touch of corruption, the other evil almost through and through. If my guess is correct then you're the soul of purity, but if so, then where's your other soul Tea?" On Tea's back was a large red Egyptian glyph. In the center was a large Millennium eye that was coloured in the fashion of yin and yang, one half only outlined with the center filled, the other half filled by with an empty center. Surrounding the eye was moon rising on the yang side and the sun setting on the yin side.

Tea had given up on glaring at Bakura, she was staring at the tiles that her arms were frozen to instead.

Bakura only saw the back of Tea's brown…and silver hair when he heard her reply," She's in hell. Now let me get up so I can beat the crap out of you."

Bakura had already let go of Tea's shirt so he made his way around Tea and crouched down in front of Tea to inform her," I will let you go, but not until you tell me where your other half is, I'd just love to meet her."

"Like I said, she's in hell. Or to be more specific, the Shadow Realm. The other Yugi imprisoned her into an object. Where the object is is only know to me. Now release me!" Tea was able to control her anger to give Bakura a straight answer, but she completely blew her cool at the end.

Laughing maliciously Bakura stood up saying," I won't even bother to ask where the object is. I know perfectly well that it's behind that door you were so protective about. Millennium bond activate, arms and legs release. I'd love to stick around and torture you some more, but I have a meeting with an old friend of yours." Bakura didn't even bother using the ladder, he just leapt off the roof and landed neatly like a cat.

Tea's legs felt like jell-o when she got back on her feet. Not exactly confident in her landing abilities she took the ladder back down. With every step she took down she cursed at herself for ever bringing Ryou to her home.

Getting on the ground Tea saw the front door was hanging wide open. Rushing in she didn't bother to check to see if the key was in her room. Her first priority was getting a nice sharp knife from the kitchen.

Bakura felt the negative energy rush at him when he opened the door. The room was damp, musty and of course dark. The only way Bakura saw the 'object' with Tea's other half was with the light from the eye of the millennium ring.

He easily found the 'object' framed up against the wall. The 'object' turned out to be the duel monsters card 'Change of Heart.' But instead of the card being half angel, half demon, it was all demon. And the figure looked exactly like Tea. Bakura noticed that the card was the only thing in the entire room.

Bakura walked up closer to the card and its framing, touching his index finger to the glass he received a sharp sting of anger and hatred. He reached to pull the frame and card off of the wall but stopped when he felt cold, rigid metal pressed against his throat. He heard heavy breathing before hearing Tea's cold voice," If you touch that card you'll gravely regret it. According to the Pharaoh that card will take my soul and put B.T. in my place. And there's no chance I'll let that happen. So unless you want to die here and now I suggest you back off."

Bakura put his hand down and instead grabbed the millennium ring, smiling wickedly he ordered," Isn't it amazing how pressure and fear can bring out the darkness in someone? Too bad you chose an awful time to unleash it. Millennium bond activate, complete freeze." Once the glow appeared underneath his neck from Tea's arms Bakura reached up and pulled her hand with the knife away from his neck.

Turning around to face Tea he wasn't surprised to see absolute rage on her face, he saw that deep in her eyes was the darkness that had driven her to this violence. He put a gentle finger under Tea's chin and cooed to her," Tell you what. After I've released your darker side I'll decide I like her or not. If I don't I'll put her back in the card and put you back in your body. However, if I do like her then…It was nice knowing you Tea. Here's a little parting gift." He leaned forward and gave Tea another kiss.

Tea was just plain shocked, here was the guy she wanted to kill and he was kissing her! He even said he'd put her soul back in her body if he didn't like the monster he was switching her with. By the looks of things Tea could swear evil Bakura actually had feelings for her. That was probably just her hectic mind trying to comfort her even though she knew perfectly well that Bakura is a heartless fiend.

Bakura pulled back smiling and left Tea where she was, his attention turned back to his new partner…maybe. His hand reached for the frame that held the card, but once his finger brushed it black electricity erupted from the card itself, frying his hand and leaving a nasty burn mark. Wincing a little Bakura withdrew his hand. He looked back at the frozen Tea from the corner of his eye and muttered," By the looks of it your other half doesn't like other people getting too close to her. After being sealed up in that cramped card for however long must have made her hate you more than I hate the Pharaoh. I bet you're the only person she'll allow to touch the card. What do you think Tea? Oh, my bad, you can't talk. Millennium bond activate, upper body unfreeze."

"I will not let her out! You have no idea how brutal life was before the Pharaoh sealed B.T. away. If you want to meet her so bad then she can move into your body." Tea growled while futilely shaking her fist to no effect but to make her feel better.

Smirking crookedly Bakura fully turned to Tea, she held his gaze fearlessly. He knew she wasn't going to do anything he asked, no matter how nicely he asked. And she knew that she wasn't going to get away from this hellish moment no matter what she offered. They were at a stale mate in terms of willing cooperation. Bakura had the upper hand with everything else. Sighing in mock exasperation Bakura backed up a few steps," If you wish to fight me every step of the way then I don't see why you can't fight with your other self as well. Millennium bond activate, take the card from the wall and frame." Bakura watched as Tea nearly bit her tongue in the moment she clenched her teeth together to show her struggle against her own body that began to move to the picture frame.

Tea's eyes filled with tears of frustration but did not brim over, she felt the energy radiating from the card reverberate within her own bones. Her hands reached up and grabbed hold of the picture frame, to Tea's horror the eyes of the demon were open and filled with vicious glee. She faintly heard a voice whimper,"No…No, no…NOOO!" It was her own voice now screaming as she opened the frame and touched the card.

Bakura was blinded as a negative shadow light exploded around him and enveloped Tea. Watching from a cracked eye he witnessed the rebirth of Black Tea, the alter ego that had been sealed away for nearly three years.


	9. She's Back and Worse Than Ever!

**J: The response I got for the past few chapters was excellent! And as I have promised, here is the next chapter after receiving five reviews! And I apologize for my many spelling mistakes, including past and present tense wording for those that are particular about it :P**

**THANKS TO: padz-nd-prongz, the-writing-vampire(stop reading my mind!), Zulian Joubert, L' archangel, and Kazuko-99 (you make me smile :3)  
**

**Chapters remaining: 7  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight – She's Back and Worse Than Ever!**

Bakura was blinded for possibly three seconds after Tea had touched the card, releasing her darker side. The black light had erupted from the card and completely enveloped Tea's body in the form of demonic bat wings. On the outside Bakura could only see a throbbing black ball of negative energy.

On the inside Tea watched everything. On contact with the card her vision went dark, her consciousness receding back in on itself. In the darkness she heard laughter, dark, malevolent laughter. Turning in circles she searched for the one thing she feared above all else. She felt her before seeing her. Cold burning chins surged from the oblivion and bound her body tightly. Fighting against the restraints Tea looked up into the lethal golden eyes of the worst nightmare that had been purged from her mind years ago by Yami. B.T.'s face was a perfect reflection of Tea's, with an evil twisted smirk across her face. B.T. leaned forward to get into Tea's face just so she could whisper in her chilling voice," Enjoy your nap sister, I might see you in ten years. In the mean time, I have a certain puzzle bearer to kill." With a cutesy little wave she dissipated to take control of Tea's body. At the same time the chains holding her pulled her slowly backwards towards the opening doorway to the Shadow Realm.

The black orb that was Tea's body finally diminished, releasing a figure that was two inches taller, she wore Tea's strapless top like a belly shirt and her black pants looked ridiculous. The more obvious change was her hair. It had remained dark brown streaked with white, but it grew to the length where it could touch her butt. Bakura stood in observational silence until he was sure this new soul was fitted in Tea's body," And whom do I have the pleasure of addressing now?"

The more mature form of Tea's body turned to face Bakura with a cold sweet smile and even colder golden eyes. Crossing her arms in an elegant manner she practically purred," You may address me as Anzu, the ridiculous title of Black Tea was only Tea's childhood name for me. And if my memories of Tea are not mistaken you are the oh-so charming young man named Bakura, who I obviously have to thank for my release."

Bakura assumed that anyone else hearing this woman's voice would be greatly intimidated, to him she was a goddess of darkness, just his kind of woman. Playing it smooth he began to slowly circle her, evaluating every inch of her. His smile was one he considered to be charming when he spoke," I would not thank me right away my dear. For you see, I have bound your body. Releasing you had not been part of my plan, but I thought it would make a good twist of things. And it ensures you don't get out of hand."

"In other words, you came to Tea to use as a trap for one person, but found yourself dealing with something you didn't know if it could be controlled. Very smart. But here's the thing with the millennium bond curse. It applies only to the soul that you ensnared the heart of. You may be quite handsome with your soul cloaked in beautiful darkness, but you hold no grasp on my soul. Leaving the bond null and void." To prove her knowledge was truth she held up her right hand to show the missing symbol of the curse.

Coming full circle Bakura stood facing Anzu with a stern expression, his charming demeanor gone. He still found the woman attractive but her words had greatly irritated him. He had not know this concept about the curse and was further annoyed to see it true. His hands placed in his pockets he informed the awakened soul," How you have gained this knowledge I do not know, however it doesn't matter. You may do as you wish, but not until after I have completed my plan, all I ask is your cooperation in this matter."

The pleasantly cold smile slightly altered into a stoic firm line. Sauntering over to Bakura she got right in his face and stated just as coldly as he had spoken," I do owe you a favour in regaining my freedom and sending that goody-goody to the shadow realms, but it will only be used if I am informed of this plan. If I interferes with my plans than you're on your own."

'This is why I don't tolerate other shadow dwellers very well, they're more annoying and argumentive than normal people.' Bakura thought this while searching for a weak point in Anzu's eyes. There was no sign of kindness, remorse, mercy, or passion. Only pure malice and cunning. Whatever the dash of goodness was within her was not noticeable. Keeping this in mind he growled," To be short, I only want to take the millennium puzzle from Tea's little friend Yugi Moutto. It's quite clear that beside Wheeler, the boy has a blatent soft spot for the girl."

"It seems our goals are nearly one and the same. How did you plan on going about this business? " Anzu had regained her smile at the mention of her captor.

"In order for me to obtain the puzzle I must defeat him in a duel." Bakura watched slightly irked as Anzu rolled her eyes and brushed past him to go to the kitchen.

Over her shoulder she grumbled," Duel monsters are so 5,000 years ago. I am no strategist, so I planned on going for the direct route. Wait until he is sleeping, bind him in shadow chains and let his soul deteriorate slowly while at the same time confronting that pestering soul of light in a game of Dark Duel Dance. No one can out do me in dance." Going to the fridge she found a delicious little chocolate pudding cup. Grabbing a spoon and sitting up on the counter she began to eat with much delight, it had been far too long since she'd had chocolate.

Her taste bud bliss was rudely interrupted when Ryou broke out in hysteric laughter. Glaring at him with the spoon in her mouth she waited for him to explain. Calming down to a low chuckle he explained in a voice hitched with more laughter," Forgive me my dear. But I cannot see the Pharaoh ever agreeing to a battle of dance. Though I can see possibilities with the shadow chains. Any chance you would be willing to make a partnership for the sake of completing both our goals?" Bakura was actually attracted even more to those golden eyes the more she intensified her anger for mocking her plan. At the mention of a partnership her eyes eased back to a neutral point.

Placing the spoon back in the pudding cup she hopped down onto her feet. Bakura was finally unnerved when Anzu surprised him with a sweet little smile. Putting the pudding cup on the counter behind her she sighed," Again, I must thank you for setting me free. If you and your brilliant mind hadn't come along I would have been sealed away for at least a century before someone else came along." Anzu now glided up to Bakura to the distance where their noses almost touched. In a soft seductive whisper she continued," Being the case that it actually was you that freed me, I will grant you a favour of the same nature that was granted unto me." She then placed a hand on Bakura's chest, Bakura couldn't think of any reason for this odd contact, his answer came when he felt a sharp pain tear him inside and out. The pain came and went just as quickly as he would blink.

He felt different, almost like half of him was missing. Searching the realms of the millennium ring he discovered he was alone. The weak pathetic fool that had originally owned the body was gone, there wasn't a single trace of him left. Looking to Anzu for answers he found her wobbling towards the living room. Her grace was nearly gone, replaced by fatigued stumbling. Following after he asked," What did you do woman?"

Anzu did not reply until she was laid down upon the couch, her eyes closed she explained quietly," I have banished your second soul to the Oblivion Zone in the same manner as Tea. Bound by shadow chains that slowly drag them into the darkness. Once they are completely consumed by the shadows you will not have to fear his return. Just as I will be in complete control once little Tea is entirely gone. The only problem is the cost. That has drained nearly half of my energy. I need to sleep and recover what as lost. As I sleep I will consider your idea of partnership. Good evening to you." Giving him a careless wave of her hand she turned her back to Bakura and fell into a deep slumber. As she slept her body created a dark veil of light, a barrier ensuring that no other souls could intrude on the body.

Letting out a little 'hmph' Bakura went to the other couch across from Anzu and laid down. Positioning himself comfortably he gave the sleeping form another crooked smirk and succumbed to slumber himself. When he woke he would whatever it took to get Anzu to cooperate.


	10. Darkness United

**J: Well, I give up on waiting for two more reviews :P I'm just so impatient to let you guys read more, so here is what I shall do. Starting now I will update any chapters I finish typing, but I will at least wait until there are THREE reviews up so I can actually thank someone. I feel so bad when I update but can't thank anyone for the review I usually get RIGHT after . Now, there is another thing I ask for in return for more updates at a faster pace. If any of you have mad drawing skills I would love to see if you could draw Anzu or anything else you can from this fanfiction. If you do send me a message or email letting me know as well as a link to the art work THEN I will do whatever I can to put you into the sequel...which has barely been worked on lately ahha. But I promise! Draw a picture, get in the sequel!**

**NOW ON TO THANK YOUZ! THANK YOU: L'archangel, Zulian Joubert (I look down upon those that misspell this most interesting name), the-writing-vampire (I look forward to your beseigement of questions), AND Anecdota (Yay you for the review!)**

**Disclaimer: Ahahaha, I don't think I disclaimed last time so you can only imagine the trouble I got in -" I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH PEOPLEZ! BUT I am going to introduce an idea that is all my own, if someone else takes it they shall be demolished!**

**P.S. Chapters remaining: 6  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine – Darkness United**

Tea had long since given up on escaping the chains that held her. She'd also stopped staring at the doorway of the Shadow Realm. Watching it get closer and closer very slowly just made her even more depressed than she already was. What made things even worse was the darkness surrounding her, there was nothing to entertain her, letting her thoughts get out of hand. Particularly the thoughts of what Anzu was doing with Bakura after being contained for almost half a century.

She was startled when a second stream of shadow chains shot out of the Shadow Realm and flew past her into the darkness. Once they had grabbed their target it retracted until its captive was on the same level with her. Upon seeing the new captive she knew that Bakura and Anzu were getting along quite well. Next to her now floated Ryou, his eyes were closed and he showed no sign of waking up. The next second after she felt the Shadow Chains significantly loosen enough so that she could pull her arms free. After that she made sure to keep her hands away from the chains, the less contact the better. 'But how did the chains even come loose? ...Oh! It must be because she used her energy to seal Ryou! If they came this loose after sealing him, then maybe, just maybe…' Tea's mind hopped into overdrive about what she could do and what she would do when the time came. In the mean time she needed to try and wake up Ryou.

**-The Next Morning-**

Bakura was up by the crack of dawn, and he was not pleased with the sleep he managed to get on the uncomfortable couch. Massaging his kinked neck he glared at the woman that still slept peacefully. He noticed, with much interest, that the shadow barrier that had been raised the night before was no longer there. 'Now might be a good time to learn more about her. She might be a headache if I can't get anything to control her with.' Approaching the woman quietly he whispered out loud," Millennium ring, connect my soul to Anzu's." The millennium ring came to life with its golden light that washed over his body and Anzu's.

Bakura's vision blurred, became dark then came back to focus. He now stood in a hallway that smelt of flowers, not strongly that it bothered him, but light and sweet in a way that enticed him. At the end of the hallway he saw a door that matched the one Anzu's card had been locked behind. Walking up to the door he found the same curse marking that had been on Tea's back. Probing with his magic he discovered that the door needed a significant amount of magic in order to unlock. 'I cannot spare that much if I am going to confront the pharaoh.' Looking to his left he found nothing, to his right a second hallway branched off to lead to a door with an intricate letter 'T.' Figuring this to be the door to Tea's memories he decided this trip wouldn't be a complete loss. Venturing forward he was aware of a soft little voice humming.

Reaching the door he heard the humming loud and clear as a familiar lullaby. Pushing open the door Bakura was startled to find Anzu, tall and gorgeous decked out in a stunning black gown, rocking back and forth in a rocking chair while holding a small child that was Tea's spitting image.

Upon hearing the door open Anzu stopped her humming and glared back over her shoulder at Bakura. Her golden eyes would usually be pure malice when glaring at him, only now they held non, only a small spark of anger. Crossing his arms Bakura demanded," What is all this nonsense now?"

"Keep your voice down, you'll wake the child! I will explain after I have put her to bed. Now be gone." Anzu's pupils narrowed into slits as a cat's might. A harsh but warm wind abruptly blew Bakura out of the room and out of her soul. Back in his own body Bakura glared at Anzu in irritation and confusion. It made no sense that Anzu wished for Tea to be eaten by the shadow realm, but she treated the small child form of Tea as if they were mother and daughter.

Anzu groaned then opened her eyes, stifling a yawn while rubbing her eyes she paid no attention to the lethal man standing one meter away from her. Getting up off the couch to stretch she mumbled," You're a rather impatient man if you couldn't wait a few more minutes for me to wake up."

Bakura let out a little 'hmph' to openly start grumbling," Think what you want. Now explain what you were doing with that child."

"No patience at all. Well, if you really must know, I was doing what my nature makes me. As you must already know Tea and myself are complete opposites. But because I was not placed within Tea until after she conceived her preferences were already set for her. Her preferences include dancing, reading and friendship. Thus setting my nature to be that of a loner that is very active and athletic. Though for the life of me I cannot dislike dancing." Anzu explained this all then went to the kitchen to find some fruit or vegetables to eat.

Bakura followed after her in order to point out what she had missed," I can understand all that perfectly. But I do not understand what it has to do with your treatment of that child."

Sighing from her own annoyance Anzu explained," Tea does not favour the idea of becoming a mother. Because of that decision I am forced to be the most doting mother man kind has ever known. Now if you don't mind I would like to enjoy a quiet breakfast. And don't expect me to cook for you, Tea was a good cook, making me horrible by default." Finding an apple she began to devour it and walk towards Tea's bedroom at the same time. Bakura figured she intended to change clothes so did not bother to follow after her. He wanted to process this new information anyways.

Going back to the couch he sat down and closed his eyes to think. Anzu claimed that Tea had decided all that she was. Meaning that whatever Tea liked, Anzu hated. 'So what do I know about Tea? She could cook, sew, dance, fight, forgive, and love. That means Anzu would make a terrible wife and lover, but still an extraordinary mother? I might be able to use that mothering nature as a tool of persuasion. But for it to work I will need a child.' "And I know of only one child I could use easily." Smirking at his own brilliance he located a small set up of paper and pens set next to the phone for message taking. Doing it only to confuse Anzu Bakura scribbled on the paper,' Will be back with a gift, stay here!' He then tacked it onto the bedroom door Anzu was changing behind with magic and made a hasty leave of the house.

Anzu came out of the room a minute after Bakura left and read over the note. Sticking her lower lip out in a pout she grumbled," And I got all pretty for the jerk too. Oh well, can't blame a girl for trying." Shrugging Anzu crumpled up the note she knew was phony and went about looking for the remote controller that would let her listen to some decent music. In her knee length black tights and black tube top she felt the need to dance. She would do her best to woe Bakura when he returned. 'If he returns.' Anzu added when she flipped on the stereo to a beautiful jazz number.

**- At Kaiba's Mansion-**

Seto Kaiba stared groggily at his computer screen. He had two possible company mergers and on top of that Mokuba's birthday needed to be taken care of. His little brother was turning 13 and Seto had promised him that he would not work that day. Remembering the second term of their birthday agreement Seto ground his teeth together. When asked who he planned on inviting to the party Mokuba had very cheerfully answered all the people Seto didn't like with a vengeance. Which was Yugi Moutto and all his little friends, the stupid Wheeler mutt included. Though Seto was honestly not surprised, last year Mokuba had tried to invite them but had been convinced to invite his fellow classmates instead. This year was different because Mokuba was far more mature than his classmates and he felt closer to Yugi's group than to anyone else in his school. When Seto had threatened to call off the party all together Mokuba had retaliated with the threat of telling the press Seto's most embarrassing moments that had happened while in the orphanage. None the less Mokuba had won without breaking a sweat. He'd sent out the invitations the day before yesterday so they would arrive that day. Seto had made sure to put Mokuba's cell phone number on the invites for correspondence.

Rubbing his temples to ease his growing migraine Seto turned away from the monitor to stare at his door for peaceful darkness. At the same moment he turned to the door he caught sight of a flash of white. Suspicious and alert Seto quickly got to his feet and followed in hot pursuit. The flash of white had gone in the direction of his brother's room. 'Why pay over 5,000 in security every month when they can't keep someone out of my house? I'll be firing someone if this gets ugly.' Stealthily moving down the halls he caught sight of the white headed intruder turning the corner to his brother's bedroom, where he should be sleeping still. What bothered him was that he recognized the white hair from his last tournament. If he remembered correctly it belonged to one of Yugi's friends and enemies Bakura. His face took on another level of fierce intensity at the thought of this freak show barging in then bothering his little brother, who he knew had stayed up WAY past his bed time regardless of it being summer break. Picking up speed he turned the corner right when Bakura started to turn the door knob to Mokuba's bedroom. Standing to full height Seto growled viciously," What do you think you're doing here?"

A chill went down Seto's spine when Bakura slowly turned to face Bakura with a very displeased smile. In a voice that under toned ill intentions Bakura replied rather leisurely," If it isn't big bad Kaiba. So nice to see you in your usual sour mood."

"Cut the crap and tell me why you're here so I have an idea as to why I'm going to call security at 6:30 in the morning." Seto advanced further towards Bakura, not noticing the growing smile at the corner of his mouth. He did notice that Bakura was entirely relaxed and sure of himself. This fed more fuel to Kaiba's fire of anger and irritation.

His voice no different than when he first addressed Seto Bakura answered," Well you see, I'm going to be borrowing your little brother for a while. If things work out not a single hair on his head will be harmed." Bakura made sure to emphasize on the 'if' factor in his sentence.

'That's it, Mokuba's not having any of those other dweebs over for his birthday.' The quickest flashes of the only female member, Tea Gardener, went through Seto's mind after his decision, ' Maybe her, but non of the others.' Out loud to Bakura Seto stated his mind very clearly," What makes you think I'll let you get anywhere near him, much less let you touch him?"

"How about the fact that you don't have anything to stop me?" Seto thought that this freak in particular must have some mental problem or other if he seriously just said he, Seto Kaiba, didn't have any power. A glint of gold drew his attention to the gaudy necklace around Bakura's neck, seeing the eye symbol made something stir in the pit of his stomach. That stirring was the smallest dabs of fear. Memories of Pegasus, Marik and his sister, and even Yugi went through his mind. All of them had items with that eye on them, and all of them had made him witness and deal with freaky things they called 'magic.'

Bakura let Seto wallow in his first taste of fear for a moment longer before he raised his hand and froze Seto Kaiba to the spot, a beautiful expression of shock plastered on his face, Crookedly smirking Bakura opened the door and walked into the younger Kaiba's bedroom. Seto could only watch the damned white haired man enter the room in one second and come out in the next with his brother under his arm. It didn't show it but at that point Seto was fighting the millennium ring, he was not going to let this freak show walk away with his brother.

Bakura felt Seto's struggle but brushed it off like a mosquito had just bitten him. With a little wave Bakura walked off into the shadows, leaving Seto to sway on the spot after being released from the millennium ring's hold. His face twisted in a snarl Seto pulled out his cell phone and hit the number seven speed dial. It rand once before a gruff voice picked up," Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

"I need Mokuba's location, track him using his locator chip. If that doesn't work you're fired." Seto quickly hung up and rushed back to his office to grab his deck of cards. If there was one thing in common among all the freaks he's encountered over the past few years, it's that they all handle things through duel monsters.

His desk tucked away he moved to the safe built in the back of his office. The safe contained Mokuba's birth certificate, his emergency stash of cash, and his latest duel disk sketches and prototypes. This time he grabbed the duel disk magnum. It had the original look of the duel disk, but there was now a small square attached to the side. After the virtual reality duels against his twisted corporate members Kaiba had been inspired to make the duel disks more realistic for the duelists to feel. The visuals would all be the same, that was something that needed no improvement.

The duel dish packed in his special silver briefcase he grabbed his pointy white trench coat off the back of his chair and hit he button on his collar that gave his limo driver a heads up. He was in the elevator heading to the bottom floor when his cell phone rang, picking it up without checking the caller ID Seto demanded," Where?"

"We've located Master Mokuba at 468 McAlister street, sir. The resident's are registered under the names of a Lieutenant Harold Gardener, and your personal accountant Marcella Gardener, sir. They have recently left the country on a cruise to the Caribbean, but there was no registration of their daughter, Tea Gardener, leaving with them. Do you need anything else sir?"

"Yes, get me in contact with Yugi Moutto." After hearing all this information involving Yugi's head cheerleader he decided that the shrimp would know what the hell was going on. The only thing he knew was that Tea Gardener was off the guest list for Mokuba's party.

**-At Domino City Airport-**

"Egypt was nice, but nothing can beat home, don't you agree Yugi?" Grandpa Moutto smiled back over his shoulder at his grandson.

Yugi smiled back from his rather tanned face. The boy hadn't put sunscreen on their first day out in the Egyptian sun, causing his usually pale skin to burn quickly. After a few days the sun burn eased into a very noticeable tan, the really amusing part of it was the absence of a tan every where else. With two giant bags of luggage Yugi did his best to stay balanced when he replied," It was great grandpa! Tea, Joey, and Tristan are going to love their gifts." _'I believe Tea will be particularly pleased.' _This was the voice of the millennium puzzle, and he was right.

Yugi had been stuck on what to get his only constant female friend a gift, especially when jewelry was taken out of the options. (He'd almost bought her a bracelet with the millennium eye on it, but Yami had reminded him about Ryou's necklace having been bought by his father.) On their last day there Yugi had found the perfect gift. It was a very intricately covered book that had the basic history and instruction for the dances performed in Egypt. Yami had full heartedly agreed on the gift choice, as did Joey and Tristan when Yugi had called them to double and triple check on his decision. Yami had noticed Yugi's anxious and frantic thoughts upon giving Tea the gift, it didn't take the ancient spirit long to figure out the reason, and he couldn't be happier for his little friend.

On the plane ride home Yugi had decided he would see Tea first, partially because Joey and Tristan would demand he stay over at their place for the night and catch up on all the video games they should have played already, and partially because he felt that Tea would be the best person to see first.

They were just leaving the airport when Yugi's cell phone rang. Confused as to who could be calling already he pulled out the phone and looked at the ID. Grandpa Moutto was surprised when he heard the luggage hit the ground. Turning around quickly to make sure Yugi was alright he found his grandson staring wide eyed in shock at his cellular phone. Moving back to see what had stopped his only family he was also startled into dropping his luggage," Yugi. Is you phone broken already? That can't actually be Seto Kaiba calling you."

"It can't be broken, I just bought it at the beginning of the summer." Taking a deep breathe Yugi flipped open the phone and asked cautiously," Yugi speaking?"

"You better know what the hell is going on Moutto. Your freak of a friend Ryou Bakura just barged into my house, kidnapped Mokuba and took him to Gardener's house. Now give me an explanation so your girlfriend doesn't get involved." Kaiba's voice started off supremely angry and ended on a more lethal note.

At the mention of Tea's house both Yami and Yugi skipped a heart beat. Yami voiced exactly what Yugi had been thinking, _' If this is taking place at Tea's, then there's no doubt that SHE has been involved. We need to get there right away. While you go I'll search the Shadow Realm.' _' Okay, be careful and don't get lost.' _'That should not be a problem in this case. You are the one that needs to be very cautious.' _Their silent conference done Yugi told Kaiba," There's a long story behind it, I'm heading over to Tea's house now. I take it you'll be there as well Kaiba?"

"Like I would leave the safety of my brother in your hands. It's because of you that he's in this mess, and don't try to deny it either Moutto." Yugi couldn't help but slightly flinch at the abrupt ending of the phone connection.

Putting the cell phone away Yugi gave his grandpa pleading eyes," Something has happened, and Tea is involved. I wouldn't leave you to deal with all the luggage normally, but I really need to go grandpa. I'll pay for someone to help you."

Grandpa smiled at his beloved grandson, putting a hand on his shoulder he told Yugi," Don't worry about the luggage. You just get over to Tea's and set everything straight. But you can do all the unpacking, okay?"

"You're the best grandpa!" Rushing off to the waiting line of taxis Yugi quickly hopped in one and gave the driver Tea's address. Grandpa Moutto watched with a quiet prayer of safety written across his face. It worried him how much trouble his family had to endure the past few years, ever since he'd given the boy that millennium puzzle. Had he known the trouble it would bring he would have left it back in Egypt.

**-In the Shadow Realms-**

Yami felt them the second he entered the shadow realms. Two souls of light stood out among all the condemned souls of the realm. Out of the two one was more resilient than the other, in indication that it was added after the first one. Keeping his concentration on the two souls Yami hastily went in their general direction. As he got closer he could make a distortion in the realm that led to a different realm entirely. 'The distortion must be an entry way to the Shadow Realms. This has Anzu written all over it.'

Reaching the distortion Yami was worried to find chains of shadow slowly reeling in two bodies. Keeping his limbs away from the chains Yami bravely stuck his head through the distortion to see into the other realm. His eyes widened upon finding Tea struggling against the chains, and Ryou simply unconscious. Checking the surrounding area for any sign of Anzu or Bakura Yami called out," Tea! Ryou! Are you alright?"

At the sound of the Pharaoh's voice Tea did her best to look back over her shoulder," Pharaoh! Yes, we're fine. Caught in chains, but unharmed."

"Thank Ra, I'd feared the worst when Kaiba called saying trouble was brewing at your house. What happened Tea? How did Anzu get free?" Although Yami was concerned, he was also upset. He'd given Tea direct instructions that would ensure that Tea's evil alter ego would remain sealed in the duel monsters card 'Change of Heart.'

Feeling ashamed as a trained puppy might after breaking something, Tea hung her head and broke eye contact. In a pathetic whimper Tea feebly explained," I know you told me not to let anyone but you in my house, but… I just wanted to help Ryou. He was hurt and I didn't see the millennium ring at all when I took his shirt off!"

The last bit Tea said didn't go unnoticed. A twinge of worry for his other soul went through Yami's heart before he shook it off and turned his attention to the immediate problem. Softening his gaze Yami sighed," I understand, you were only doing the right thing. However, I cannot see what I can do to free you, or Ryou for that matter."

"I do! I know this asking a lot, but you need to let yourself or Yugi get captured by Anzu's shadow chains. When she grabbed Ryou and separated him from Bakura my chains became very loose. I'm not a hundred percent sure this will work, but if she uses her energy to seal one of you then my chains should weaken enough for me to break free." Tea's eyes shone with absolute faith in the plan she had thought if. It was that faith that convinced Yami that Tea was right.

Giving Tea the smallest of nods he told her," I will relay this plan to Yugi. When the time comes, act quickly, we won't get a second chance at this." Tea nodded and watched with slight sadness as Yami retreated from the opening between the two realms.

'Here's hoping that when I do get out, Pharaoh can do something about that damned Bakura and his curse of bonding. The last thing I need is to be magically married to the creep for the rest of my life.' Tea's frustrated thoughts made her turn to Ryou and glare angrily at him. Only for a moment, for she remembered he was in the exact same boat of trouble as she was. And it wasn't Ryou's fault he couldn't fight back against a cruel sadistic Egyptian spirit. Tea had gotten lucky in the draw for a second soul, hers being an emotional summoning more than a goal or game summoning such as the Pharaoh. Her sigh focused no where in particular Tea kept calm and waited for her next chance of escape.


	11. Negotiations

**J: "Sigh" Well, I only have two reviews to be grateful for for last chapter, but I promised to update weekly and so here is my promise being kept. But I would really appreciate at least, AT LEAST, three reviews before my next update. My writer's soul dwindles with the lack of response. Alright, enough mello-drama.**

**THANK YOU: L'archangel and the-writing-vampire (you should seriously look into becoming an announcer dude for the end of anime episodes, your questions gave me flash backs from pokemon when the announcer would ask all these questions when there was a cliff-hanger.)**

**Disclaimer: I hereby solemly swear that I do not own the sexy men (Bakura and Seto) who are named, nor do I own the other frivalous unatttractive characters...I own Anzu though, no touchee her.**

**P.S. CHAPTERS REMAINING: 5**

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Negotiations**

Anzu was just getting up from her 100th hand stand push up when she heard the door slam open and a rather pleased Bakura walked in. With her back turned Anzu wasn't aware of what he had brought back from his little 'walk.' In a tone that implied she was not impressed Anzu told the man," Well, it seems that walk turned into a 10k run. Feel better about yourself for making a lady wait?"

"You'll appreciate the walk I took once you turn around and see the gift I've brought." Bakura, although rather unsocial, knew that females couldn't refuse to do anything at the mention of gifts.

As expected Anzu spun on her heel with the tiniest sparkles of eagerness in her golden eyes. Her expression contorted to shock the second she saw Bakura carelessly holding a small black haired child. Absolutely appalled she hissed through clench teeth," What are you doing with that boy?"

Smirking crookedly Bakura went over to the couch and simply dumped the boy on the cushions. Giving his full attention to Anzu he replied to the stated question," What's wrong? I would have thought you'd like the company of someone you could mother. But if you don't want him here then I see no problem in sending him to the Shadow Realms."

Bakura nearly broke out in laughter when Anzu put herself between him and the younger Kaiba, on top of that she actually hissed like a feline at him. Holding it in he put a cruel tone to his voice to tell his new acquaintance," The boy will be left unharmed if you agree to do whatever I want. If you refuse me or attempt to fight back I will not hesitate in sending the boy to the Shadow Realm, and he will never be brought back."

Anzu's eyes briefly glowed with a light that came from inside her, not a reflective glare. When they dimmed to their golden sheen Bakura had come to enjoy seeing as much as he'd began to miss Tea's azure ones. 'So much for not getting attached to my projects. It doesn't matter, Anzu is a much better companion than Tea anyways. She doesn't try to hit me because of one little curse. Speaking of curses…' Anzu was staring at Mokuba, probably arguing with herself about the proposition placed before her. Bakura said nothing until he saw her back straighten," What is your final decision?"

"I will be your ally, but once Yugi is banished and the spirit of the pharaoh is destroyed then we are of neutral interests once more. Before you make any ridiculous requests that I could hate, I am moving the boy to a more comfortable location." Anzu glared at Bakura to see if he had any complaints to this. Bakura only smirked with a shrug that indicated she could do as she wished.

Gently scooping up the little boy Anzu tenderly carried him away from Bakura. She was about to put him on Tea's bed when she heard him let out a small groan. Holding still she watched his eyes open and try to focus, it neither surprised nor bothered her when the boy asked," Tea? What are you doing in my room?"

"I am not Tea, I am Anzu, her other soul. And you are not in your room child." Anzu deliberately softened her eyes and voice so as not to upset the boy.

Mokuba rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times to clear his vision entirely. The woman holding him had the same facial features and hair colour of Tea, but her eyes were gold and her hair was long and streaked with white. Slightly uncomfortable Mokuba looked around to survey his surroundings. Just as his handler had said, he was no longer in his room, but in Tea's. Meeting the gentle eyes of his current companion Mokuba asked," W-what am I doing at Tea's? Where is Tea Ms. Anzu?" Mokuba got a bad feeling when Anzu's expression seemed to sadden at the mention of Tea's absence.

Putting him down on his feet Anzu told him in that ever soothing voice she would use only for him," I cannot explain everything now. But once we are done with our intentions I will answer all your questions. For now all I ask is that you remain here, is there anything I can get you?"

"Um…I am kind of hungry, and does my brother Seto know that I'm here?" Mokuba was getting really concerned. He had no idea who the other person or people were that Anzu had indicated, and he didn't want his brother to worry about him. He had a lot of important things scheduled for that day.

Anzu gave Mokuba a pat on the head and told him in a much happier tone on her way out of the bedroom," I'll go make you something then. As for your brother, I have a feeling you'll be seeing him shortly, Bakura isn't the kind of man to do something without leaving a trail or message." At the name 'Bakura' Mokuba's skin rippled with goosebumps. Last time he'd seen Baklura was at the the Battle City Tournament, and during that time he'd been evil and possessed. He's also mysterioucly disappeared. 'This must have something to with Yugi again. But who is Anzu? And why does she look exactly like Tea?...Wait! Tea is a girl, and almost every girl I've known owns a journal. Maybe I can get answers from there. If I can find her journal.' Mokuba immediately got to searching, but he made sure that anything he touched would look exactly as it had when he was done searching in that spot.

Bakura, showing a rather large amount of patience, allowed Anzu to make the snot nosed brat his breakfast, but only on the condition that she made him something as well. She had already informed him that she wasn't the best of cooks, but she could make the basics at least, and thus promised to make him all his meals without complaint. This definitely lightened the cruel spirit's mood. Anzu also didn't notice the rather seductive curve to Bakura's twisted smirk. As she hummed a dark techno song she recalled from the time before her sealing, she started to scheme. 'He thinks he is the only one that knows how to manipulate people, but he's never met a woman like me before. This aught to be fun.' She was aware of Bakura watching her the whole time she put together the two plates of food. When she got the plates fully loaded and put his down she made sure to look up at him from below her eyelashes. To make it a complete first kill she whispered in a husky voice," Enjoy." She didn't need to look at him to know he'd received the unspoken message.

Mokuba was just searching through Tea's pile of stuffed animals in the closet when he heard Anzu coming back. Putting Freddy the Frog back in its place he quickly hopped on the bed and wore the expression of absolute innocence.

Anzu walked into the bedroom to find an eager little boy waiting for his breakfast. Putting the plate down next to him Anzu handed him his fork and knife while asking," Tell me boy, what is your name? I can access most of Tea's memories, but names and faces often don't match."

Even though Anzu's words confused him Mokuba still answered," My name is Mokuba Kaiba. My brother is President of Kaiba Corp."

Anzu openly rolled her eyes after grabbing a hair brush and beginning to brush Mokuba's tangled mess of black hair as he ate his breakfast. Under her breathe she grumbled," Leave it to him to kidnap a child from a high powered industry...There you are Mokuba, spick and span for the time being. I will come back for your dirty dishes in a half hour, in the meantime I'm sure you can find something to entertain yourself. Just make sure to stay in here." Anzu playfully tapped Mokuba on the nose and left the room once more.

Mokuba sighed," She's really nice, but I know I can't trust her, not if she's working with a crazed person like Bakura." His goal to find Tea's journal was set aside until he finished eating, he never thought he'd find the world's greatest french topast in a scary place.

Anzu was confused to return to the kitchen to find only an empty plate that looked cleaner than it had been before she put the french toast on it. Crossing her arms in a huff she yelled," Bakura! If we're working together then we actually need to talk! I refuse to speak to empty air!...Bakura!...!" Anzu suddenly went rigid when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

After a moment she relaxed into the embrace and listened when he whispered," No need to yell. I have a plan, but in order for it to work you're going to need Tea back, just for a moment."

At the mention of Tea she went stiff and pulled away from Bakura. Her eyes completely hardened to appear as if they were made of solid gold. She glared and growled in a tone that reminded Bakura of a cornered cat," You want to get rid of me. You like that sniveling goody goody more than me!"

"I said for just a moment. If you don't calm down and listen then I will not only banish the boy's mind to the Shadow Realms, but yours as well." Bakura was starting to understand why Ryou had never made any advancement towards the females he was often attracted to. They made a big deal out of everything and made it revolve around her.

Her hands on her hips Anzu's eyes softened just a smidgen, keeping them locked with Bakura she smiled crookedly to tell her now cautious partner," We won't need her if all you need is the appearance. Observe." Anzu snapped her fingers and her appearance changed instantly to that of Tea Gardener from the night before. The only thing that couldn't change back to normal were her pupils, instead of round orbs they were still cat like slits. Bakura's smile unknowingly grew at the sight.

Anzu noticed that the smile didn't hold any benevolence or malcontent, it seemed to be a smile of genuine emotions of tranquility. She snapped her fingers once more to break the illusion, Bakura's smile faltered but remained in place, applauding he strode forward and gently stroked the side of Anzu's face. Anzu leaned into the touch and asked," I take it my mirage will work for your little scheme?"

"Perfectly. We'll also need the boy in order to placate the other uninvited guest we're going to be hosting soon." Bakura's eyes traveled to the door that led to Tea's room.

Anzu tensed briefly when she asked in a voice that also warned," Mokuba won't be harmed, right?"

Bakura had to roll his eyes at this, it was starting to irk him that the female had the majority of her attention reserved for the boy and the plot of destroying the pharaoh. Non of her focus seemed to be on him. Not like Tea who only thought about him, dancing, and her other pathetic friends. 'Maybe after the Pharaoh is gone then I will bring back Tea…If she's not completely devoured by the shadows already.' To answer her question he told her gruffly," The boy will not be harmed as long as you and his older brother cooperate. Ah. Speak of the demon." Bakura's millennium ring had risen two diamond pointers to direct his attention to the front door.

Anzu snapped her fingers and regained the appearance of Tea Gardener. Bakura walked over behind her and leisurely slipped his arm around her throat. He didn't apply any pressure, but Anzu still developed the strain expression of pain and lack of oxygen. In a low husky whisper Bakura announced at the same time the door burst open," And do the fun begins."

-In Tea's Room-

His breakfast hastily eaten Mokuba had to suffer through a wave of hiccups while searching the bedroom. "Tea…hic…has to have…his…a journal! No girl…hic,hic…doesn't have one! Okay…hic,hic…If I were Tea…hic…and had more male than female friends to influence me…hic…where would I hide a diary? Hic…hic, hic…hic…No way! She wouldn't, would she?" Hardly believing he would be right Mokuba went over to Tea's double mattressed bed and lifted up the first one. Low and behold there laid a simple black notebook.

Completely stupefied Mokuba took the notebook and sat heavily on the bed. Taking a deep breathe, and hiccupping, Mokuba opened the notebook and quickly scanned all it's contents for any mention of Anzu. He found at least several scattered throughout, and what they spoke of did note make him feel better. At one particular entry that didn't have to do with Anzu at all Mokuba had to pause and smirk triumphantly. He made sure to store this away for later and continued to skin. The last entry he found pertaining to Anzu made Mokuba gulp nervously. The last entry read very point blank, 'Anything except dancing that I care about, Anzu hates.' The entry that Mokuba had read not but a minute before this made him worry,' I hope big brother doesn't show up any time soon…' 'BANG!' "Oh no! I have to warn him!" Journal in hand Mokuba quickly dashed out of the bedroom and to the living room.


	12. They Meet Again

**J: Well, it hasn't been a week, but I'm a rather impatient person if you haven't noticed :P I got three reviews and that's better than nothing :3 I really need to get working on a slide show that is due on Wednesday so pay no mind to how sloppy things might look due to haste. ENJOY!**

**THANKS TO: L'archangel (the answers always come through in the next chapter or further along :P),Anecdota (Yay! That's all I strive for is to make someone's day a little bit better :3) and Kazuko-99 (xD I know what you mean about the work load, it's making my guilt even worse updating this instead of working on all my friggn projects D8)**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWNEEEE!**

**P.S. CHAPTER REMAINING: 4**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven – They Meet Again**

Seto Kaiba had no patience for the shrimp that he was sure to be on his way to Gardener's house. By the time he managed to get there anything could have happened to Mokuba.

He was just reaching the door when he heard the squealing of tires and a car door opening and slamming closed. "Kaiba! Wait! Don't open the door yet!"

Huffing and out of breathe little Yugi Moutto came up to Kaiba doubled over catching his oxygen. His arms crossed Seto glared down at the half pint duelist," I'm opening that door in two seconds, so you better be ready."

In a flash of light Yugi quickly changed places with Yami and gave the impatient CEO a nod to indicate he was ready. Yami had expected Kaiba to just turn the knob and rudely push the door open. He apparently didn't even have enough patience to do that. Kaiba instead raised his foot and kicked the door right off it's hinges.

Stepping into the home of his long time friend for only the fourth time in their friendship Yami was met by exactly what he expected. Bakura with a woman in his clutches. He had not expected to see Tea being held in Bakura's grasp however. Following Kaiba's lead and stopping a few meters from the duo waiting for them. Smiling ear to ear menacingly Bakura boisterously announced," Welcome to our happy little home boys! So glad you could stop by and visit." Bakura raised his free hand and sent a blast of negative energy past them to create a barrier on the doorway since the door could no longer be closed.

Standing unfazed Kaiba glowered at the white haired man holding Gardener captive," Listen you scum, I want my brother back and now. If anything has happened to him you'll feel more pain than any living human."

" SETO!" All eyes turned to the opening of a bedroom that a panicked Mokuba came running out of. He'd wanted to run straight to his big brother but halted at the sight of Bakura holding Tea. The glare being sent by Bakura for the boy didn't even faze him, he knew this was a trick and felt every right to warn his brother.

Yami was also not blind to the obvious lie before them. Glaring straight at the illusion of Tea he said oh so smoothly," I'm surprised you were so easily talked into taking the form of that whom you hate most. Why don't you show us your true form Anzu?" The amount of venom put into Yami's voice at the name of the poser was clearly meant to be a challenge.

Bakura growled like a dog being deprived of it's favorite chew toy when the would be Tea sighed in annoyance. Taking a single step out of Bakura's hold she snapped her fingers and resumed the appearance that made Seto's eyes widen in astonishment. Folding her arms in front of her Anzu glared hatefully at both men, in a musical note she regarded them," So much for that idea. It doesn't surprise me considering you've already had a nice chat with that goody goody in the Oblivion Zone. Did she say her sweet good byes Pharaoh? Or did she insist on your saving her and Ryou?"

"Actually, she advised that I surrender peacefully." Yami's reply made both embodiments of evil raise an eyebrow. That didn't sound like Little Miss Sunshine at all, but they weren't going to argue with it.

Lightly laughing Anzu practically sang," Well, I'm surprised that Goody Goody realized this wasn't a fight she could win. But are you going to be a man and accept your defeat with dignity?" Anzu's golden orbs flashed with eager energy, if he put up a fight she would definitely be ready.

'We have to trust what Tea said, let me take the hit. If things don't work out then you can be ready to handle things.' Yugi's voice rang out in Yami's mind, and what bothered him about it was that it made sense. Sighing both inside and out he first addressed Bakura," I want answers before I do anything. What are you doing here Bakura? I know why Ryou ended up here, but what brought you here?"

More than happy to oblige Bakura increased the length of his smirk," The only reason Ryou was here was because of me. I put his body through hell and back then left him where Tea could 'conveniently' come across him. My original plan was to earn her complete trust, even her heart if possible. Which I did accomplish if you haven't noticed her beautiful hair. I did not expect to come across something extra such as our lovely Anzu here. Who would have thought that little innocent Tea also dwelled within the magics of Egypt?"

"I was wondering what corrupt hair dresser got a hold of Gardener's head." Kaiba muttered under his breathe while at the same time motioning for Mokuba to come over to him while all the crazies were occupied. Mokuba gave the beings of evil a quick glance to make sure they weren't paying him any attention, making haste he bolted over to Seto and stayed behind his legs.

Keeping his voice to a whisper that his older brother could only hear he informed him," You should know that Anzu absolutely hates you."

"Oh? And I should care about Gardener's deranged twin sister why?" Seto was actually irked the tiniest bit by this, he just made sure not to show it.

Mokuba pointed to the black sparks and lightning crackling around Anzu's hands, in a squeak he replied," The fact that she can send you to not only the Shadow Realms but the Oblivion Zone too. And that's not Tea's sister, its Tea herself, only possessed by her other soul. It's just like Yugi and his other soul Seto." Seto acknowledged this new bit of information glaring directly at Anzu. There was no way in hell he was going to be scared of some prissy nut case, if she did anything to Mokuba SHE was going to be afraid of HIM.

Yami's eyes burned even deeper with anger towards the man that had awakened Anzu and put Tea in danger. 'This plan will work, even if I have to let myself get captured as well for Tea to get free!' His mind set Yami glared at the glowing golden eyes of Anzu, his voice firm and absolute he told Anzu," You will be sealed away once more, no matter what you or Bakura do to prevent it."

"Big words coming from someone who's going to the Oblivion Zone!" Outraged and confident Anzu reached her hand forward and launched what looked like pure black chains that were glowing purple.

Just as they had planned Yami quickly switched places with Yugi and allowed him to take the hit. Bakura and Anzu saw the switch and cursed the little brat. Yugi's body was enveloped in black electricity as he felt himself become restricted and painfully ripped from his own body. In one second he was facing down two evil entities, then at the next he was in complete darkness watching as Tea pulled herself out of her own chains.

**-In the Oblivion Zone-**

Tea was ready the second she felt Anzu's powers begin to build. She'd been trying for the past half hour to wake Ryou up to no avail. At the very millisecond Anzu released her energy Tea began struggling out of the chains. She had them down past her hips when Yugi was pulled up next to her, continuing her struggle she called out to him," Yugi! Thank you! I'm almost out, see if you can get Ryou to wake up."

Yugi, being pulled next to Ryou made an assessment of his white haired friend's condition. With sad eyes he told Tea," He won't wake up. He's really weak; Bakura told us he put him through the Shadow Realm more than once before letting you find him." This made Tea pause in her struggles and look over at Ryou. He didn't look any different than he did at school all the months ago before the Battle City Tournament. She should have known that Ryou wasn't entirely well after the damage done to his body. The spirit of the millennium ring had put poor Ryou through more pain and suffering than any of the people they've met. Feeling very, very irritated now Tea channeled all her emotions into her arms. With one great pull Tea shattered the chains that had held her for what felt like her entire life. She was going to let go of everything, she was no longer going to appear as a cheerleader to those that mocked her friends, she would cheer for them but she would protect them with more than just words. No more evil freaks would lay a hand on Yugi for his millennium puzzle while she stood next to him.

Freed from her confinement she beamed proudly at Yugi, giving him thumbs up she announced," I'm going to get my body back and give that damned Bakura a piece of my mind and fist!"

"Uh…Tea, maybe you should deal with Anzu first, then wait to see how you feel before taking on Bakura." Sweat dropping Yugi felt it best to caution Tea against any unnecessary actions before he reunited with Yami.

Tea made a face indicating her understanding but dislike of having to hold back against the evil jerk that started the whole mess she was in. Out loud she told Yugi," I'm sorry you had to sacrifice yourself, but as soon as I go back to my body both of you guys should be free. So here goes nothing."

Tea closed her eyes and concentrated. She remembered what her body felt like last, unfortunately the last thing she'd felt was complete stiffness due to Bakura's magic. But that still let Tea accomplish her goal. She was able to connect the smallest of life threads to her body that dwelled on the real realm. Focusing on that connection she slowly pulled herself along the thread.

Yugi watched as Tea began to fade, it was gradual at first, but once she'd gotten use to what she was doing she sped up the process. When she was entirely gone Yugi whispered," Please be careful Tea."


	13. Beside Herself

**J: YAY FOR ANOTHER UPDATE SO SOON! YAY FOR PROCASTINATING ON A VERY MAJOR ESSAY THAT'S DUE ON MONDAY! YAY FOR MORE THAN THREE REVIEWS! YAAAAAAY FOR ARASHI MY NEW OBSESSION! Okay I'm done 'Yay'ing, you can blame a clip from youtube I watched for all that lol.**

**THANKS TO: Anecdota(I was wondering where Zulian went :P),Kazuko-99(You and everyone else shall learn the emotions that are going on :P),L'archangel (I'm glad you're not ripping on me for putting her out of character, as I know she is ahha), and the-writing-vampire(again, I love you and your massive reviews. Your questions are also going way more indepth, not that I'm complaining though, I just didn't think it was possible for fanfiction lol.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YUGIOH peoplez, only Anzu...kinda...character, not the name...Nyah :P**

**P.S. CHAPTERS REMAINING: 3!**

**P.S.S I am currently drinking apple juice and I couldn't be happier xD**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Beside Herself**

Bakura held onto the weakened Anzu before she could fall over from exhaustion. She only remained conscious by her anger towards the pharaoh who stood tall and strong, but he had not said anything, which bothered both souls even more.

Looking down at the taller Yugi Kaiba growled," Female or not, if you don't take advantage of her weakened state I will."

"No, wait Kaiba. Something is about to happen, I'm sure of it." Yami never left his eyes leave Anzu's. Hers were filled with confused hatred and his confidence.

The seconds ticked by ever so slowly, each one more tense than the last. Then it happened, he saw it in the sudden growth of her pupils.

Anzu abruptly lurched forward clutching her head in both hands, her body began to glow with pure white light instead of the black energy that coursed through her veins. Bakura turned cold agitated eyes on Yami," What are you doing?"

"It's not me, it's Tea." His voice stayed completely calm even as the light around Tea's body changed to black energy once more.

Seto instinctively put a hand on Mokuba's head, he felt his younger sibling quivering with anxious fear. The light show taking place in front of them was both mesmerizing but disturbing. The added sound effect of Anzu's shrill voice screaming in what must be pain made it all the more unsettling.

Bakura refused to let things slip out of his grasp. Touching into the powers of the millennium ring he summoned the Shadow Realms around the house, tapping into the shadows he sent them forth with a command that made Yami sweat," A curse there no longer shall be. Not one but two shall be free. One cannot be controlled, the other belongs to me!"

The large orb of light that was Tea suddenly broke into two by a tendril of shadow, one was pure white, the other pure black. The orbs stretched outwards and sideways until both were silhouettes. The lights faded to reveal Tea wearing the same tube top and tights as Anzu, only white. What startled the Kaiba's and Yami was that Anzu stood right next to her, the only thing changed was that her white streaks were now black. Tea's hair was once more short and the streaks in her hair as white as ever.

Tea faced Anzu with her azure eyes burning with absolute loathing. Anzu on the other hand couldn't have been happier, gold eyes twinkled with cruel mirth. Crossing her arms she told Tea," Well don't you look as ugly as ever, and white totally doesn't suit you. You're a cruel little witch for getting free. You could have enjoyed peace and quiet for the rest of your existence, but you just had to be all uppity and come back."

"Speak for yourself! You should have just stayed locked up in your cage, instead you had to cause trouble for not only Yugi, but the Kaibas as well! I thought you were all for being the perfect mother, but you put Mokuba in danger instead?" When Tea was younger she would have arguments not even close to this level of animosity with Anzu. But both were aware of their audience and didn't wish to give Mokuba or Yugi a bad impression or knowledge of their very…extensive vocabulary.

Mean while Bakura and Seto were quite enjoying the cat fight. It wasn't every day you witnessed a verbal battle between two figures that were suppose to represent good and evil.

The same evil smile on her lips Anzu waved off Tea, "For your information that was handsome's doing. I had to touch into your memories to even understand where he got Mokuba from."

"Did you just call THAT handsome? I use to think your taste in men was better than mine. What happened, the shadows warp your mind?"

"You just don't know a good man when you see one. Have you really been around those idiots Joey and Tristan so long that you find –"

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW! WE HAD AN AGREEMENT ABOUT NAMES!" This sudden out burst and Tea's red face caught all the men's attention. Apparently Anzu almost named the people Tea had affections for. Her out burst also caused Anzu to go into a fit of laughter.

Wiping Tears away from her eyes Anzu gasped," You…you actually think our agreements are still in place? Oh my Ra that's a good one! The moment you let him into you house to seal me away all agreements were nullified. And you know what that means?" An even worse smirk of cruelty spread across Anzu's face that made Tea gasp.

"Y-you wouldn't! Don't even think about doing that!" Tea's gaze was constantly flickering from Anzu to Kaiba and Yami. Yami was familiar with some information about Anzu, but not enough to know what was going on.

Mokuba, as confused as the others, thought about what was just said and quickly remembered one of the pages he'd marked in the journal. Flipping to it he scanned over the words and paused midpage, raising his voice to be heard Mokuba asked," A-are you talking about agreement two or agreement five?"

"Agreement two…Wait…Mokuba! What are you doing with my journal? Go put it back where you got it!" Tea wasn't mad so much as nervous when she saw Mokuba with her personal thoughts in hand.

Mokuba liked Tea but still ignored her command and instead told the two teens standing on either side of him," You guys might want to plug your ears or something. Agreement two is no more controlling people's minds. It won't affect me because I'm not older than thirteen." Seto and Yami gave Mokuba looks that questioned the preteen, but Yami decided to go along with it and put his fingers in his ears.

Seto crossed his arms defiantly and told his younger brother," I'll believe in that harpy taking over my mind the day Wheeler gets an A plus on a math test." Mokuba sweat dropped and turned back to the two girls that were back to glaring at each other. Seto Kaiba may be a stuck up jerk that found other's, particularly Yugi Moutto's, misery amusing. But he was still a guy. Seeing two girls fighting was always attractive.

Anzu laughed lightly once more and shook her head," Oh Tea, you are so naïve. I've learned much more amusing things to do with my energy than just controlling your friends. For example, I can do this." Anzu clapped her hands together twice, there came a resounding low feral growl from the shadows. On edge everyone (including Yami after Mokuba got him to take his fingers out of his ears) scanned the shadows surrounding them. No one expected the creature to come from behind Mokuba and snatch Tea's journal in it's non-existent mouth. Yami was the most surprised to see that it was a black furred Koribo that had answered to Anzu's call. Delivering the journal to Anzu the Koribo gave a little purr then made itself comfortable at Anzu's feet.

Tea watched with vicious eyes as Anzu leisurely flipped through the pages of her precious journal. Acting as if Tea didn't even exist she read out loud," Day X0, Just got home from the Battle City Tournament. A lot of stuff happened that can't possibly fit on one page. What I can fit is this: Marik Ishtar just took Bakura's spot as number one on the Sexy Bad Boy List. It kinda sucks that he went back to Egypt. At least I can see Bakura through Ryou, that is is he turns up after getting the crap beat out of him yet again. And then there's Seto Kaiba, he's still on the inbetween list. He has his good moments but he's always acting like a self righteous jerk, if he just got off the whole 'I'm rich and smart, making me God' thought process I'd probably like him more.' Gee Tea, picky much?" Anzu relished in the after math of her reading. Tea's face was completely red and she was about to punch the next person that said anything.

Stomping towards Anzu Tea radiated danger, it was so intense the black Koribo moved from in front of Anzu to behind her legs for protection. Noticing this act of patheticness Anzu took one step backwards and destroyed the creature without even flinching. This only added fuel to Tea's initial rage. Stopping only so their feet barely touched at the front Tea hissed in a low voice that only Anzu could hear," You will return back to the Oblivion Zone of your own free will, or I will make you go by force."

"Like a skinny little thing like you could make me. Face it Tea, I am everything you are not. Strong, intelligent, and beautiful." Anzu leaned forward so she could whisper this like a snake in her ear. Anzu never expected what came next, she never would have expected what Tea would do.

Tea proved Anzu absolutely wrong about her remark that she was stronger than Tea. Tea lashed out with a swift direct upper cut to the solar plexus. Staggering backwards covering her sore mid section Anzu growled fierily. Tea stood in a ready fighting stance and asked rather coyly," Whose the strongest one? I've been training just for you witch, you won't win against me like last time."

"Last time? Are you referring to the day Anzu was sealed?" Bakura, the best bystander male you could ever ask for, had kept entirely quiet since Anzu had split into two. Now his curiosity got the better of him, (though he wished Anzu had retaliated and started a fist fight.)

Yami was the one to answer so Tea could keep an eye on her rival," Yes. The day I sealed Anzu was the day Tea decided to become the woman she is now. She took sparring lessons from Joey and Tristan, I taught her what I could for strategic thinking and her appearance was already perfect. Tea is now your equal Anzu."

A memory flashed through Seto's mind of a whole week where the geek squadron had been absent from school. 'So they were putting Gardener through a training course. It explains why she looked battered and beaten when they came back. She had a stupid grin on her face too.' That information settled in his mind Seto refocused on the events occurring in front of him.

Tea still held her fighting stance and Anzu had recovered so she could stand in a defensive stance. Their body types and almost flawless stance brought the conclusion that the fight would be a tie as Yami implied.

Something must have passed between the girls that the men had missed. They expected the fight to read the physical level, but instead they eased out of their stances with a smile on their faces. Walking to the middle of the room they stood back to back then took five steps away from each other. Facing each other they chorused in power filled voices," Dark Dance Duel!"


	14. Dark Dance Duel

**J: Hey ho! Let's go with an update! And there's no better way to update then to do it while boppin in the school library to Journey's Don't Stop Believen xD Gotta love the looks they give! Alrighty my little lamb chops, you must be aware that with this chapter there are only TWO left. I know, I know, don't be all down. I will be mean and prolong the end for as long as possible mwahahahaha! And now onto the love!**

**THANKS TO: the-writing-vampire(I love you SO much after that review, as you suggested at the end it would be hysterical to have a little one-shot showing the true extent of their vocabulary. If anyone else is interested in this please let me know via review),L'archangel(good girl for waiting patiently, here's a cookie :3) and Kazuko-99(I don't think that is one of the things Mokuba's 90 tutors teach him xD)**

**Chapters remaining: TWO! TWO PEOPLE!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen – Dark Dance Duel**

"Dark Dance Duel!" Both girls' voices resonated with an eerie echo effect that lingered long after it was said.

Yami's voice was grave when he whispered," I was afraid they would resort to this." The ground then began to shake, the furniture and walls of the house faded into the shadows leaving them surrounded by nothing but the purple void. The sound of chains jangling drew the by stander's attention to the space above their heads where the ceiling use to be. Hanging above them such as chandeliers would was Ryou and Yugi. Tea glanced up and questioned," The wager?"

"If you win those two will be set free and I will return to the darkness for 50 years at most. If you lose one of them will be set free, the Pharaoh joins the other one. AND you shall be sealed away for 100 years." Anzu didn't miss the outraged "WHAT? BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" from Mokuba, she meant to give him a reassuring smile, only to contort it to distaste at the sight of Seto Kaiba standing in front of him.

"I accept these terms. On the condition that you break the curse Bakura placed on me if I win." Tea hadn't forgotten, the Egyptian eye on her ring finger was like a giant scar that wouldn't let her forget.

Anzu cast a glance at the now glowering Bakura. She knew he enjoyed his control over Tea and losing it would be a very unwelcome change. Despite that Anzu didn't want to refuse, if she did it would seem that she didn't have faith in herself winning. Raising her wrist so it was hovering before her mouth she told Tea," Very well. But you will be freed from him in the Shadow Realm anyways." Tea raised her own wrist to her mouth, and in synchronization both females bit down as hard as possible.

Eyes wide in shock Mokuba quietly asked," W-why did they just do that? They could have just shaken hands."

"Not in the way of a Shadow game. The Shadow Realms demand each participant to offer their own life energy in order to keep their word. If Anzu tries to back out of the wager then the Shadow Realm will devour her and do what she had promised." Yami explained this as he watched the women hold their wrists out in front of them. A single drop of blood feel from each and hit the ground to be absorbed instantly. The ground began to shake and fall apart beneath their feet, what was once flat normal ground rose up into a massive platform that was divided by two gigantic speakers on either side of the platform.

The platform was made of grey tiles one moment, then in the next Tea and Anzu stood on shimmering blue and gold squares that would show an arrow pointing in one direction then change to a totally different direction. The Shadow magic didn't stop there though. The very clothes they wore melted and morphed right before their eyes. Anzu's black tights rose and stretched out into a black tutu decorated with skulls, her once bare feet were covered in black ballet slippers, her black tube top shrank into something that resembled a strapless black sports bra with a skull nestled between her breasts. Her long brown and black hair braided itself into an elegant up do to complete the image. Regardless of how sophisticated and beautiful Anzu may have looked, all the by standers present that day agreed that Tea's first transformation was absolutely beautiful. Her white tube top and tights melted into each other then stretched and flared out to become a dazzling white dress that was on shouldered, backless and slit up to mid thigh for any maneuverability. Her short hair pulled up into a very small but tight bun that allowed two strands to frame her face.

Completely in awe Seto could barely get his voice out to ask," Just what is going on here?"

"As they announced they will be having a dark dance duel. When Tea was little she knew she wouldn't be very good at strategic card games, so she put it together with something was good at, dancing. Her game was better improved upon the release of duel monsters. It is both simple and complicated. You can summon monsters of any kind from memory depending on the dance you do. The more extravagant and difficult the dance, the stronger the monster. You can add spell and traps by doing your opponent's dance better than them. The music for dancing also comes from your memory, and as an added little bonus, Tea decided that your outfit would always change to match your music and dance style." Yami explained all this while giving Seto a look that warned, 'Don't even think about turning this into another product without Tea knowing. You will regret it when she finds out.' Seto got the message and turned back to the duel about to happen. He was going to take note and decide whether or not to pursue this for future development.

Smiling to show her utmost confidence Tea motioned for Anzu to go first. Anzu gave a little 'hmph' then snapped her fingers. There came nothing but silence, making Seto doubt that this would actually happen. His doubts were shattered by blaring music of 'Koi No Mega Lover' by Maximum the Hormone, a screamo band known throughout Japan. If someone ever claimed it was impossible to dance to screamo music, then they never would have believed what their eyes were showing them. For Anzu was not only dancing to screamo, but she was dancing BALLET to screamo. Her movements were quick, jerky, but still fluent and graceful. The song didn't fully play out, if anything it lasted for just 30 seconds. Once she stopped moving Anzu called out," I summon Dark Celtic Guardian in attack mode." Sure enough a dark and evil Celtic Guardian formed from the shadows with his lethal blade.

It was now Tea's turn and the large hulking mass holding a sword didn't seem to deteriorate her confidence at all. Her back straight she snapped her fingers, causing a clump of shadows to come forward and solidify into a man shaped mass. The music that played was 'Never Had A Dream Come True' by S Club Seven. With her shadow partner Tea executed a beautiful and smooth flowing waltz that kept perfect pace with the song for the 30 seconds that it played. When the song ended Tea called out," I summon Dark Magician Girl in dance mode." The shadow that had been dancing with Tea twirled over to the platform becoming a Dark Magician Girl, only wearing a pink version of Tea's dress.

Seto's mental note taking came to a stop, looking to Yami for an explanation he was surprised to see him smiling. Feeling Seto's inquisitive stare Yami explained in a rather happy tone," Dance mode replaced defense. You'll see how it works in a moment. Pay very close attention, or else you'll miss the best part." Seto took Yami's advice and turned back to the show right when Tea and Anzu yelled out," DUEL!"

The monsters reacted instantly, the Dark Celtic Guardian lunged forward multiple times with 100 percent precision, but no matter of precision could stop the Dark Magician Girl from dodging by doing the exact same dance Tea had just done, but now the Dark Celtic Guardian was her unwilling partner. When the Dark Magician Girl finished the dance the Dark Celtic Guardian toppled forward to become shadow once more. The Dark Magician Girl faced Tea then curtsied before disappearing. Seto had to admit he found it mesmerizing to watch but not what he was use to, crossing his arms he told no one in particular," That's fine and all, but there was no damage actually done. How does the winner get decided?"

"Oh! I remember! Tea wrote about this in her journal, I didn't really get it but now it makes sense. Seto look at the tiles on Anzu's side." Seto followed Mokuba's pointing finger to Anzu's side of the platform. Seto raised an eyebrow to see that 30 of the golden tiles were missing in random spaces. Seto heard Mokuba continue his explanation," Each song is 30 seconds to test how much the contestants can accomplish within a short amount of time. But it also represents the life points. This is why it's simple to follow. Each player has 90 tiles to dance on; each monster takes away 30 tiles when destroyed. If it's a tie then nothing happens."

"In other words, this dark dance duel only lasts for three turns? Why so short?" Seto could understand a little girl setting the life point system up like this, but for an adult it wouldn't be as much fun.

"Do you honestly think their stamina could last longer than three turns of intense unprepared dancing Kaiba?" Yami now had an eyebrow raised to see if Kaiba could actually argue against this statement. Kaiba gave a little twitch of his mouth to indicate he clearly didn't care. Yami felt better knowing he'd won one mental battle against Kaiba, but he would feel completely relieved when Tea won this dance due, which he knew she would.

Nothing showed that Anzu was upset with this loss, she looked exactly the same. With a snap of her fingers Anzu's outfit changed once more. This time she wore outrageous black spiked Go-Go boots with black knee high socks. Her tutu changed into a rather Lolita-ish skull covered skirt and her sports bra became a simple spaghetti strap tank top that was a deep shade of purple. Her braided up-do was lowered into two long pig tails. Anzu didn't even snap her fingers and the music came blaring on, it turned out to be 'Planetarium' by Ai Otsuka. Unlike her last selection this one was a song you could move slow and fluent like water, then quickly make the appropriate wide arches and side sweeps**(A/N: Watch Yuna's sending from Final Fantasy X to see what I'm thinking)**. The song finished and Anzu announced," I call D.D. Assailant in Dance Mode." The named blond braided, tuxedo clad, mouth covered creature came forward in the first position Anzu had started in.

Tea gave Anzu a crooked smirk that reminded Yami and Mokuba a little too much of Seto Kaiba, who seemed oblivious to the resemblance. Snapping her fingers Tea's beautiful dress morphed into the last outfit any of the boys thought she would pick. Tea's dress had broken into the famous three piece black pants, white short and red jacket worn by Michael Jackson in 'Thriller.' Which was the exact song that began to play. Yami almost sighed upon remembering the day Tea had tried to teach Joey and Tristan the dance. That day had been an absolute fun disaster.

Tea was just doing the steps for the chorus when Anzu stepped away from her spot and up next to her D.D. Assailant. Eyes wide Yami groaned," Dammit, I forgot about this!"

"Forgot about what? The rest of us don't know every little detail about this damned game Pharaoh." Seto and Yami jumped back when Bakura appeared from behind. They'd been so absorbed in the duel they hadn't noticed him making his way behind them for a better viewing spot of this very entertaining twist to duel monsters.

Staying on high alert Yami explained with one eye watching Bakura," It's called a Special Step. In a Dark Dance Duel a Special Step is the secret ability a monster can use while in Dance Mode."

Intrigued Seto and Bakura turned back in time to see Anzu beginning to dance with D.D Assailant. There was no music, but it wasn't needed to know Anzu was doing the tango. They were chest to chest with their intertwined hands stretched out in front of them. Their dance was moving the deadly dancing duo dangerously close to Tea who continued to dance. There were five seconds left of the song and Tea needed to slide backwards when Anzu activated D.D. Assailant's Special Step, "Go Marble Mistake!" Anzu and D.D. Assailant thrust their hands towards Tea launching millions of tiny marbles. Five of those little spheres under Tea's foot, sending her backwards on her butt. The music cut off and 30 of Tea's dance tiles dimmed of all colour and vanished. Anzu cackled wickedly at the rather irked expression on Tea's face. Getting to her feet Tea kicked all the marbles off her platform while grumbling," Stupid monster…Stupid Anzu…Stupid marbles!"

As Tea continued to clean up Mokuba came up with a question that had been floating around the back of his head. Watching Tea he asked," Yugi, do you know a lot about this because Tea told you or did you learn it by doing it yourself?" This made the two present power houses look at the Pharaoh, both were highly amused to see him blushing.

Giving a little cough Yami quietly replied to Mokuba," I had to play, but I didn't win. If it weren't for Tea taking my final hit I would have been banished that day instead of Anzu." Yami's eyes shifted right and left to observe the expression of his rivals. Kaiba seemed to be calculating taking dance lessons in his already busy schedule, and Bakura was grinning wolfishly from ear to ear. 'I best ask Tea for some help after this, otherwise I'll lose my dignity and my puzzle.'

The marbles removed Tea crossed her arms with puffed out cheeks, depending on what Anzu did next Tea would be sure to throw it back in her face. Anzu saw the challenge and gladly accepted it. Sifting through her memories Anzu found exactly what she needed. The shadows read her thoughts and morphed her Lolita get up to a half purple, half black party dress that rested on one shoulder and ended above the knees. Her pumps replaced by comfortable dance slippers and her hair was released to its long natural state. The song that began to play was 'So Cold' by Breaking Benjamin. Her dance was a mix of pop and jazz, a very complex mesh up to follow. She ended with the dance motion most known from N'Sync's 'Bye Bye Bye.' "I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" Tea gulped nervously when Joey's prized dragon came from the shadows and leered down at her.

'There goes my strategy to copy and improve. She made sure there was nothing to change. Guess it's time to switch to Hard Core Extreme Mode!' Tea's 'Thriller' costume disappeared and took the form of a single one piece black leotard. Her feet were bare and her hair let down just as Anzu's was. Yami recognized this outfit for what it really was," She's going for the final move."

"Huh? But they're both tied, how can Tea finish it in this turn?" Mokuba was the one that asked, but they were all thinking it. It just wasn't possible to win according to Tea's own rules.

"As soon as Tea starts she will only have 30 tiles left. Keeping close to the applications of Duel Monsters Tea will sacrifice half her tiles to add another 30 seconds to her song, giving her more time to complete a full dance routine that is more than likely going to be quite intense and unique." Yami's words were once again proven true by 30 of Tea's shimmering blue tiles fading into darkness. The song that played was quite unique as well, 'In Your Eyes' by Foggy. A song of few words but more than enough techno beats for someone to dance to.

Anzu's once smug expression slowly deteriorated into one of scorn as Tea flawlessly performed an exotic jazz number that also involved some interpretive dancing. And what her body language said was that Anzu was destined to lose.

Her dance complete and perfect Tea ended on her right foot arms stretched out on either side. Tea now had the right to summon almost any monster possible," I summon Thunder Nayah Nayah in attack mode." A creature known to all three present duelists to be quite weak was not what they'd hoped to see. The female creature had dark tanned skin, bright orange hair with little horns, a body covered by leopard print one piece and a set of electricity producing drums hanging from her neck.

'I take back my thoughts I just had of Gardener being one of the smartest in Yugi's little geek group. Any amateur duelist knows that-' "DUEL!" Kaiba's thoughts were cut short by the Red Eyes Black Dragon launching a fire ball at what was suppose to be a weak creature, instead the flaming sphere of death bounced right off her drum set and blew up right above their heads. Thunder Nayah Nayah then beat out a very Jamaican tune causing a massive stream of lightning to surge out of the drums. In a flash that blinded the others the lightning struck the Red Eyes Black Dragon head on disintegrating it on contact. Blinking a few times to clear his sight Kaiba asked in undisguised confusion," How did that happen? It's impossible for such a weak monster to be strong enough to take on that dragon."

"It's because Tea's dance was twice as long. The added time added strength to Thunder Nayah Nayah. So much that it was impossibly stronger." The three teenagers turned to find Mokuba reading from Tea's journal, which had been discarded after the announcement for the Dark Dance Duel had been made.

Going over to his little brother Seto bent over to read what Mokuba had just told them. He got as far as two words before a very small bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of him. The two Kaiba's looked up to meet a very angry Tea, her hands on her hips she ordered," Give the journal to Yugi right now. Or the next one will hit you directly Kaiba." At that moment neither of the brothers doubted she was lying. Closing the journal Mokuba gave Tea a nervous smile and quickly scurried over to Yugi to hand him the journal. Tea sent Seto a little warning glance to let him know that she was still watching, Seto in reply gave her a glare of his own to show how unimpressed he was with her methods, effective or not.

"You better not have meant to hurt Mokuba." Anzu had watched the little side show with much impatience. When Tea had told them she was going to make a direct hit next time she hadn't clarified that it was Seto she planned on attacking next. The thought of Tea mistreating Mokuba in any shape or form put Anzu on edge.

According to the rules Tea's attack did 60 damage, putting Anzu at 0, but her tiles weren't disappearing very quickly, in fact they were disappearing one at a time each minute. Tea took note of this when she faced Anzu after her outburst," I'd never hurt Mokuba, you should know that from our connection. Now tell me what you did to your tiles! They should have vanished by now."

Flipping some hair over her shoulder Anzu giggled," You never put any rules in place saying how fast out tiles were to vanish, and until they are gone I can still participate."

"You cheating witch!" Tea would have said a much more condescending word in place of witch, but with Mokuba present she thought better of it.

Laughing outright Anzu altered her outfit from short purple and black dress to baggy jeans, scruffy black shirt and backwards purple ball cap. Tea's face of 'you're kidding?' only made Anzu laugh more. She snapped her fingers and 'Stronger' by Kayne West played, allowing Anzu to begin her break dancing routine.

She did the robot, the worm and ended with a head spin. Tea's eye wasn't the only one twitching after that unorthodox dance choice. "I summon Emes the Infinity in attack mode!"

Tea had never seen or even heard of this monster before, and it didn't sound like one she wanted to see. Emes the Infinity turned out to be a massive machine monster that wielded a staff in one hand a giant sword in the other. His eyes were a very frightening bright shade of red. "DUEL!" Tea's eyes widened, Anzu had just called an attack, but Tea hadn't created a monster to protect herself. Realization kicked her in the head too late, 'Because I followed the rules of duel monsters so closely, I never stated that the other player couldn't attack the dancer.' Tea ended that thought at the same time she felt Emes' sword slash the air right in front of her. At such close proximity Tea still felt like she had been cut from her left shoulder down to the right hip.

Breathing in shallow gasps to prevent the scream in her throat from coming out Tea crumpled to her knees holding her sides. Unlike Anzu who knew how to manipulate the shadows, Tea could only watch as all her tiles disappeared around her. The tile she knelt on suddenly felt cold, bracing herself Tea took one deep breathe and felt herself plummet into a long fall.


	15. Conquering

**J: Ugh! Don't you hate those times when you close something when you didn't mean to and then you have to redo everything you just did? Guess what you're reading? One of those moments :P Lol, anyways my ducklings, this is non other than the second last chapter of this fanfiction that you have come to love so much. After this there is only the epilogue, then it is FINIT! But do not despair children, for there shall be a sequel! A SEQUEL CALLED 'A DIM PRESENT AND FUTURE!' Not as poetic, but still goes with the plot of things. **

**THANKS TO: Kazuko-99(are you kidding me, when ISN'T he thinking about his buissness...well besides when Mokuba has been kidnapped xD)the-writing-vampire(you have no idea how much my eyes bugged out when I saw your short review, but the length doesn't matter :3) and L'archangel(You are a exclamation person, and I am a captical person, either way, people notice!)**

**Disclaimer: DDD belongs to me! I forgot to say that last chapter, so if I come across a new fanfic with a DDD and no props to me, you better watch out whoever tries that, cause I will find you! AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OTHER YUGIOH PEOPLES!**

**CHAPTERS REMAINING: 1!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen- Conquering**

Seto, Mokuba, Yami and Bakura watched in horror (only a little on Seto's part, non on Bakura's) as Tea's tile disappeared from beneath her, letting Tea fall to her doom. Yami moved to run for her, only to be stopped by the shadows latching onto his feet. "TEEEAAA!"

The silence of despair was rudely broken by Anzu cackling in glee, her head was back with her fists on her hips in triumph. Her golden eyes were shining with the power of darkness coursing through her, casting her gaze on Yami she jeered," Now that that annoying little twit is out of the way I can take care of you Pharaoh!"

"That little twit isn't done yet Anzu! I call Last Resort!" Tea's voice seemed to come from everywhere around them. Anzu's eyes went straight to the spot Tea use to be. Right across from a small singular blue tile shimmered with life. A vortex appeared above the tile, allowing Tea to slowly descend and land on the tile with both feet.

Hissing more than speaking Anzu growled," Last Resort? What is that nonsense? You cannot create new rules!"

"I didn't create this new rule, you did! It was your idea when we were first thinking of the rules, I didn't outwardly accept it, but it's still written in the back of my journal, meaning it's legit. Last Resort allows me to bring back one tile to dance on. In exchange I sacrifice half of my remaining stamina. If I can successfully execute a dance routine on this tile then I can summon any, and I mean ANY monster from my memories." Tea's confident smile had returned and her body language spoke of absolute certainty in winning.

"When Tea says any monster, does that include the Egyptian Gods too?" Mokuba's innocent question reached Anzu's ears and thus breaking the smallest of sweats down her back. 'No! She won't be able to summon one of the ancient ones, she doesn't have the right. But there are still monsters that could be just as bad. I'll make sure she fails to complete her dance.' Having reassured herself Anzu continued to appear nervous, at the last second she would show no fear and conquer her good half.

Kaiba, Bakura, and Yami were now trying to figure out what monster Tea would attempt to summon that would be able to take Anzu down once and for all. The three could only think of the Egyptian Gods, but Mokuba had gotten a good read of Tea's journal, he had a pretty good idea of what she was aiming for.

"Kaiba! If you make any comment on what I'm about to do, I'll make sure to send my monster after you once it's done with Anzu." Tea's threat/announcement confused Kaiba. He couldn't care less what the cheerleader did as long as this didn't scar Mokuba psychologically. In the next second he understood what she had been talking about. Her outfit was no longer one she liked, it morphed into a blue and white cheerleader's outfit that had a complimentary twirling baton as well. 'If she thinks I won't bring this up next time she brings up an argument, she is sadly mistaken.' Tea didn't miss Seto Kaiba's mouth twitch at the right hand corner making a smirk, 'That's it, I'm sending my monster after him!'

Tea snapped her fingers and closed her eyes, she didn't want to see the shadows go inside her body to take away half of her stamina. Mokuba visibly paled as he watched one of his good friends become enveloped and absorbed by the cloudy looking shadow substance. They covered her for only an eye blink, but in the next blink Tea was breathing shallowly and was very visibly tired, just as if she'd run a 10k marathon.

Tea's legs felt like led and her lungs could barely contain all the oxygen she needed. Despite these pressing issues she refused to let Anzu win this time. Taking her first position for what would be her most difficult dance of her life Tea thought of her victory song. Seto Kaiba entirely approved of the song that began playing, 'Spirit Never Die' by Master Plan. 'At least her taste in music isn't as bad as that Anzu.'

Tea's baton began to twirl in her hands at a speed that was not normally accomplished by humans, as it twirled so did her feet and arms. **(A/N: For a visualization of Tea's dance here, watch Sailor Moon doing her Moon Spiral Heart Attack. I do not own thus named dance, only used for inspiration.) **Tea's cheerleading baton dance was fast, intense and all one motion. The most impressive thing about the dance was that she kept one foot on the tile at all times to make sure her balance was centered.

Anzu had three seconds left to attack, she waited until the second last before extending her hand forward and sending a tendril of shadow at Tea's ankle. Tea saw the threat coming and reacted in accordance. Bunching her muscles she elegantly jumped off the tile and did a back flip in the air and landed on her left hand while catching the baton in her right. The tendril of shadow had flown right under Tea during her jump, leaving her unharmed and successful.

To add insult to Anzu's outraged injury Tea jumped using her hand and landed on both feet once more. The baton pointed forward Tea summoned her monster," Come forth Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

'I knew it…Man, Seto's expression couldn't be more shocked even if Tea made a love confession to him.' Mokuba had to put his hands over his mouth to hide his smile.

Just as called a glorious Blue Eyes White Dragon rose from the shadows, claws and fangs gleaming in an unseen light. It's cry was loud enough to rattle the bones of all the people observing. The Blue Eyes White Dragon leaned it's head down to Tea's level, allowing her to pet it's head, Tea smiled gently at the magnificent beast. To Anzu she warned," Your days are over, but before I banish you you better remove Bakura's curse."

Anzu knew she was beaten, and despite the fact that she was the opposite of Tea, she was still the same in upholding her honour. Shoulders slumped in defeat Anzu snapped her fingers once to release Yugi and Ryou, and then twice. The shadows came forth and swarmed over Tea's hand. She felt a burning pressure that lasted for mostly three seconds, a very audible 'SNAP!' was heard and the shadows vanished. Tea's hair no longer had white streaks and excessive thickness, her hand was also free from the symbol that represented her bond to the now furious Bakura.

Gold eyes met azure in a gaze that held not anger, resent or hatred, but sadness and loneliness through and through. In a voice choked with emotion Tea called," Blue Eyes, attack Anzu." A single tear of sympathy fell from Tea's eyes as Anzu opened her arms and embraced the end. Blue Eyes White Dragon opened his powerful jaws and unleashed it's White Lightning Attack at full strength. As Anzu dissolved into the darkness for the next 50 years Tea heard the faintest sound of her voice," Goodbye Sister."

The Dark Dance Duel over the shadows vanished returning Tea's house back to the way it was before all the madness began. Tea was wearing the black tights and black tube top that Anzu had put on before they'd started their shadow game. Completely exhausted Tea crumpled to the floor to relax her aching muscles. Mokuba and Yami went to her side as Seto turned his attention to the spot that Bakura had once stood. Glaring icicles of death Kaiba muttered loud enough for the others to hear," That white haired bastard won't get far." Yami took notice of Bakura's absence and cursed in Egyptian so as not to get Kaiba's attention for swearing in front of Mokuba.

Tea could hear everything going on, but she couldn't process it at the moment. Her mind was starting to shut down it was so desperate for rest. Using what strength she had left Tea put a hand on Yami's arm to so he would get close enough for her to whisper," I'm going to sleep now; can you stay here until I wake up? I don't want to be alone."

Yami gave the smallest of nods and watched as Tea smiled gently then completely lost consciousness. Mokuba looked from Tea to his big brother twice, he was torn between staying to make sure his friend was okay, and going home with his brother to change out of his pajamas. He finally made up his mind when Seto calmed down enough to face them without glaring," Seto, would it be okay if I stayed here? I really don't want to leave Tea when she's like this."

At this request Seto raised an eyebrow," After everything that just happened you want to stay here, in your pajamas at that?" It didn't surprise him when Mokuba nodded in confirmation. 'Leave it to the geek squad to taint my little brother's mind.' Seto looked to Yami for his reaction, making eye contact Yami shrugged and proceeded to scoop Tea up in his arms to carry her to her room. Once they were out of ear and eye range Seto scanned the room and found what he wanted. Picking up Tea's journal he tucked it away in his trench coat, to his shocked brother he told him," You can stay for as long as you want and I will send you a change of clothes. But you can't tell Gardener I have her book. Deal?" Mokuba hated it when Seto did one thing that wasn't right, but let him do something he really wanted in return. Sighing Mokuba nodded and watched with an uneasy feeling as his older brother left with his planning face on. 'Tea's going to kill me when she finds out!' Gulping Mokuba slipped into Tea's bedroom to see how she was.


	16. Epilogue

**J: Oh noes! It's the end! Cry your precious tears of sorrow for the tale has come to a close, BUT NOT REALLY! As I've mentioned in past chapters I have indeed been working on a sequel! Huzzah for my brilliant mind thinking ahead! And in a past review I was asked about supplying a chapter or one shot to demonstrate the full extent of Anzu and Tea's vocabulary, if anyone is interested in it being an extra chapter on here or being a one shot on it's own let me know in a review as soon as possible! AND I don't know if I've told you yet but the title of the sequel will be called 'A Dim Present and Future' so unless you have me on watch I advise you watch for the title in the next, oh, five days or so.**

**THANKS TO: Anecdota(you gotta love the people who decided to put coffee and computers together in one store while you must hate the invention of the internet cap...what is the point of those things anyway?) and the-writing-vampire(so many questions I want to answer for you here and now, BUT if I did then that would ruin some future stuff in the sequel.) AND THANK YOU TO ALL THAT READ FROM START TO FINISH BUT JUST DIDN'T REVIEW! THE HIT NUMBERS SHOW YOUR LOVE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tea or...he who shows up in this chapter but will not be named xD**

**F.Y.I - You haven't seen the last of Anzu "wink,wink"**

**I LOVE YOU ALL PEOPLE WHO READ!

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

**-One Week Later-**

"Yea, I know Joey!...I promise I'll call you if I see Ryou…Joey! For the last time I'm fine! Now go sulk about missing out with Tristan, and STOP CALLING!" With more force than necessary Tea slammed the phone on the receiver. For the past two days Joey and Tristan had called demanding to know if anything else exciting had happened. Each time she hung up she felt ready to banish one of them to the Shadow Realm. Besides the two lug heads she'd get the odd call from Yugi and Mokuba. They would call to check on her health and talk about anything she was worried about, for the most part she talked to Yugi about how empty she felt without that slim connection she'd had with Anzu for the past 17 years. To Mokuba she talked about how lucky he was to have an older brother, and their conversation would usually end with Mokuba setting up a play date for them on the next day she had available.

Sighing Tea decided to go get some fresh air where it was the coolest, the summer heat that particular day had been brutal.

Although the roof of her house was the place she'd liked most, it still brought up bad memories, including one that should have been easy on the heart, only instead turning into one of sheer embarrassment. It was on her roof that Bakura had unleashed all of hell upon her life and she made sure never to tell the guys how exactly he'd put the curse on her. She was sure the amount of phone calls would have doubled if they knew she'd almost had a romantic relationship with Ryou. 'And we only spent one day together! He must have used his stupid millennium ring to bewitch me first or something…Or am I just that desperate for a boyfriend?...I shouldn't dwell on this. Just go to the roof, cool off, then go clean the house for your parents.'

Her mind set Tea went outside, set up the ladder and climbed up. Half of her concentration was on the motion of climbing, the other half drifted to the list of places she had to check for her journal. Yami had sworn he'd taken it with him out of the Shadow Realm, the last time he'd seen it was on the living room floor. She'd checked every last inch of the living room carpet, including under all of the furniture. Tea decided the next step was to check the area closest to where Yugi had been when it went missing. That last decision made Tea return to her current setting, only to find it occupied by a young man with white hair.

Quietly moving into a fighting stance Tea hissed," What are YOU doing here?" She'd had thought Bakura would be all cool and evil and keep his back to her to reply. Instead the jerk had to use magic right off the bat and freeze her body in place.

THEN he had the nerve to turn and face her. Tea was expecting a snide and cocky smirk, instead Bakura looked ready to send her straight to the Shadow Realm. Suddenly nervous Tea had a hard time breathing, not only was he frightening but the sun was setting in just the right way to cast a glow of golden sunlight that made him absolutely attractive. 'Just great. The jerk is about to kill me and I'd rather he kiss me again…Definitely NOT telling the guys about this if I live.' Bakura walked over to Tea as if he had all the time in the world. Stopping three steps away he seemed to be in deep contemplation. His eyes bore into her like a bookworm devoured a book. His brown eyes came into focus and his frustration seemed to intensify, his voice came out in a raspy growl when he finally spoke," To answer your question I'm here for answers. Answers that I cannot find myself. For the past five days I've been more frustrated than usual, I can't get over the fact that I no longer control you, it infuriates me so much that I could banish 20 people to the Shadow Realm. Tell me what has happened so I can live in peace!" With each extension of Bakura's rant Tea's heart beat a little harder. 'There's no way…He couldn't possibly…Oh man…This is very bad…Maybe I can give myself some time to figure out a way to answer, and figure my own emotions out too.'

Taking in a breathe to calm herself so she could talk unhindered she squeaked," I-I can't answer that question. You need to ask someone else or figure it out yourself." Tea must have been a perfect picture of unease by the avoidance of eye contact.

Bakura let out a rather agitated sigh and relaxed his tense body. Taking the last three steps to close the distance he reached forward and gently brushed his hand along the side of Tea's face, at his touch Tea's skin broke out in goose bumps. Her heart wasn't holding out very well either, at the pace and volume it beat at she could have sworn Bakura heard it. Bakura's once harsh features softened as his eyes kept their hold with Tea's," I don't know why but I will believe you. I will seek out anyone who may have the knowledge I need. As soon as I have my answers I will come back to you, at which time I will possess you once more, and there will be no Anzu to set you free." His seed of fear planted in her heart Bakura closed the remaining few inches of space between them and kissed her firmly on the lips.

When he released her Tea was sure she'd heard him sigh in relief. She watched from her frozen position as Bakura turned away, walked to the edge of the roof and jump off. Her body came free and she bolted forward. Peering over the edge she saw no trace of Bakura having gone splat on the sidewalk in front of her house. One hand on her lips and the other on her recovering heart Tea couldn't deny that she had enjoyed that good bye kiss.

"But the way he spoke of possessing me made me want to slap the jerk. Like hell I'll let him own me like an item." That angry statement said out loud to no one in particular, Tea sat down hard on the roof and began to plan for what appeared to be a rather dim future to come.

END


	17. Extra  Their Vocabulary

**J: SURPRISE! Long time no update! For those of you that refuse to read the opening thingies before the actual story this is a little extra add on for those that were interested to know the extent of Anzu and Tea's vocabulary. I have to say, my own vocab isn't that great with name calling and such, so don't expect anything...remarkable. If this doesn't meet your insult needs give me a few really long words to use for either Anzu or Tea, or both. AND if I can work with them I will change this content using what was provided. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any yugioh of peoples!**

**REMINDER: The sequel for 'A Dark Past and Present' is up and running! Just as a reminder it is titled 'A Dim Present and Future' and I know that those that are reading this are mostly BakuraXAnzu fans, but the sequel mainly involves a romance between Anzu and Seto, but I promise there are plenty of freaktacular Bakura moments!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

-**Age Five-**

"You're a dumbie!" Mrs. Gardener sighed at the sound of her daughter's voice carrying all the way from her bedroom to the kitchen where she sat reading the newspaper. Her husband was scheduled to return at any minute from a last minute inspection call down at the local army base. The last thing he would want to return home to is his daughter arguing with her sister B.T. again.

Mrs. Gardener put down the newspaper and counted to three in her head, at the number three she heard," Well you're a jerk! …Jerks are meanies that don't know their thumb from their little finger and that they say mean things to other people to feel better!...N-no, I'm n-nooooooooooot!" Mrs. Gardener judged the tone and the volume of her daughter's voice and felt that this was one of the more subtle arguments…at the moment. When she started hearing the longer names then she would intervene.

Tea sat on the floor with a broken red crayon in one hand and a broken pink crayon in the other. Her brown hair was tied back in a little blue bow that matched her blue sundress and blue socks. Tears sat in the corner of her eyes as she glared at the other little girl sitting across from her that she considered to be her invisible twin sister that only she could see. She had brown hair just like her but it was longer and tied in little black ribbon pigtails, instead of wearing a sun dress she wore gothic lolita dress with a tiny cute skull as part of the bow on the front. Besides that and her eyes which were gold B.T., or Anzu, was Tea's twin sister for all those that would ever see her. No one but Tea's parents believed that B.T. was actually real, and all the other kids and adults said B.T. was her imaginary friend.

Throwing the broken crayons on the floor in frustration the little girl in blue pointed at her sister and yelled," I am NOT a baby just cause I love my daddy! You're a…a…you're a butt muncher that eats poop!"

Anzu, having an intellect much larger than her 'sister', simply shrugged and smiled in a not very nice way. Walking closer to her mirror image she retaliated," If I'm a butt muncher than you're a naïve little baby that can't even use the potty all by herself, you're a bed wetter that will be eaten by the boogie man because you still pick your nose!"

Tea was a big girl that could already do up her own velcrow shoes and count to 15, being called a bed wetter and being threatened with the boogie man was meaner than any mean name that she had ever been called since she could understand words and exchange them with her sister. Completely devastated Tea let the tears fall and wailed out at the top of her lungs," YOU'RE A MEAN SISTER! MOOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYYY!"

Anzu watched in satisfaction as the little baby ran out of the room crying for her mommy, sitting down she mumbled in a quiet little voice," That's what you get for breaking my red crayon…baby."

**TEA:0**

**ANZU:1**

**-Age Ten-**

"Can anyone tell me what the value of X would be in this equation?" Mr. Tendo scanned the classroom to pick out the most inattentive student, and was rewarded with the sight of Tea Gardener looking at her reflection in the window with a very, unpleasant expression.

Being the mean teacher that he was Mr. Tendo called out," Ms. Gardener I highly doubt you will find the answer outside, now please come up to the board and give me the answer."

Tea cursed under her breathe and sent one more dirty look at her reflection. Yugi Moutto, sitting two seats over from his friend couldn't see this going over very well. He'd known Tea for over a year and he full heartedly believed that she had another personality, or sister, that lived inside her. A flash of gold made him gulp nervously, 'I hope they're not fighting again.' He got his answer when Tea wrote on the board in very large letters, "TEA GARDENER IS A HUGE SLUT THAT EAT'S THE HEART OF MEN FOR BREAKFAST!" Everyone in the class either snickered (the females that envied Tea) or made the (80) face.

Mr. Tendo couldn't even think of anything to say for a whole minute, which was a whole new record of silence on his account. Yugi saw the transition between personalities when Tea took a step back and screamed," ANZU YOU BITCH!" Very quickly she erased everything off the chalkboard, including the math problem. And deciding not to be out done she wrote in even bigger letters," ANZU IS A PENNY WHORE THAT SLEEPS WITH MEN AND WOMEN JUST FOR A QUICK DOLLAR AND EVEN SLEEPS WITH THE POLICE OFFICERS THAT COME TO ARREST HER FOR SOLICITING HERSELF! SHE ALSO HAS EATEN LIVE KITTENS AND PUPPIES FOR BREAKFAST!" As soon as Tea finished she went flying backwards in what all the observers thought was a stroke or fainting spell. Yugi recognized it for what it really was, Anzu was pissed and had pulled Tea into her subconscious mind to have a proper full out brawl.

Sighing in fatigue and pity for his friend Yugi stood from his seat and quietly volunteered to his teacher," I-I'll take her to the nurse's office sensei. Tea's been under a lot of stress lately." Mr. Tendo simply nodded and rather robotically moved to erase the chalkboard.

On that day Tea had won the battle, but had also been titled 'Queen Crazy' for the rest of her middle school years.

**TEA:6**

**ANZU:5**

**-A Week After Duellist Kingdom-**

'Knock' 'knock' Tea opened her front door to meet her little friend Yugi Moutto inside. Shifting from foot to foot nervously she meekly said," I'm glad you could come Yugi. I could really use your help."

"What's wrong Tea? You aren't sick are you?" In his state of worry Yugi pulled Tea down to eye level so he could put a hand on her forehead to feel her temperature.

Smiling kindly she removed his hand and sighed," No, but thank you for the concern. It's actually rather worse than that, it's B.T. She's getting harder to control. Ever since she learned more about your puzzle she's gotten really restless. If she gets to out of hand I could lose complete control for more than just a few minutes. Do you think…do you think the other you could help?" She felt so bad asking help from the other Yugi and not her friend who would do almost anything for her.

Yugi understood and felt no ill will for this request. He took a step back and allowed the spirit of the millennium puzzle to take control of his body. Just as Yugi could identify the changes in Tea when Anzu took control, Tea like wise could tell she was dealing with her new friend that had not only saved her from a creepoid bandit but he had also beaten Pegasus at his own game. The spirit could tell this job wouldn't be very easy, especially since it involved one of his best friends. Meeting Tea's eyes with full determination to help he asked," Is there a room that we could do this out of sight in case your parents return. I don't want to involve them as well."

Tea nodded and led the spirit to the unused room with no door. The room had been there when they had purchased the house, and neither parents or child felt any need to touch it, the room just gave off vibes of negativity that made many people uncomfortable. As they walked into the room Tea felt a sudden pain in the back of her skull. Dropping to her knees and clutching her head Tea gasped in pain," Dammit! SHE KNOWS!"

The spirit stood unfazed as he watched Tea go from a pain labored form to a golden eyed unhappy woman. Her arms crossed Anzu leered at the spirit with as much venom as her eyes could portray. In a voice equally displeased she hissed," So the little cry baby finally got scared of me did she? I bet she blinked those pretty blue eyes at you and told you I'm nothing but a menace."

"And she wasn't lying either. I haven't known Tea long, but I know you are the same as Bakura's other soul. Corrupt and power hungry. You have no right to inhabit Tea's mind or body any longer. You will be banished." To show his words were not empty threats the millennium eye began to shine on his forehead as it resonated with the millennium puzzle that summoned the Shadow Realm to the room.

Anzu rolled her eyes at this power display, she'd seen plenty of it during the duelist kingdom. Lazily waving her hand Anzu informed the spirit," How about a game instead of instantaneous banishment? You win, I go, I win, you go. But it will be a game of my choosing. Deal?"

The spirit hadn't played a non-duel monster's penalty game in a while, he could only assume that his opponent would choose a game he had not familiarity with thus increasing it in her odds. But he couldn't pass up this chance to help Tea start a normal life, he'd heard and seen many examples of the trouble this spirit had caused Tea. Sucking in his pride the spirit gave a nod of agreement to these terms. Anzu's cruel smile twisted up at the corners, she snapped her fingers and summoned the battle field. The spirit was utterly perplexed and let his opponent know so by questioning," Exactly what game are we playing Anzu?"

"It's called a Dark Dance Duel. Tea and myself invented it when those silly cards were released. The rules are simply, but the actual process will be amusing to see for sure." Anzu then graciously explained every single rule invented for the game, and the spirit's facial expression couldn't be any more deliciously worried.

**(A/N: At this point the duel plays out with Yami barely managing to keep his pride intact with horrible dancing. If you guys are interested in a full length version of this DDD then please let me know in a review and I shall put it in. But for now use your imagination of Yami doing things such as cheesy disco and the chicken dance xD)**

He was, in lack of a better term, royally screwed. He was exhausted and out of dance ideas, and to top it all off Anzu had activated the Special Step of her Mystical Elf that allowed her to not only regain 30 tiles, but also attack him a second time, and all he had left were 30 tiles. Inside he apologized to Yugi for not being able to help Tea and bowed his head in defeat.

Anzu cackled in glorious victory at the sight of the spirit broken and defeated. It would only be another moment before she had officially won. In order for the Mystical Elf to make it's second attack she needed to recharge after using most of the it's energy to bring back 30 tiles. Had she been more observant she would have noticed that a tear had slid down her cheek and her arm was drawing back in a fist.

The spirit looked up when he heard Anzu abruptly stop laughing, he was astonished to see her sprawled on the floor with her own hand clenched around her throat. Realization of what was happening kicked in at the same time that Tea managed to take control of her voice box to yell," Sp-sp-special step CANCEL!" The spirit watched in astonishment as the Mystical Elf seemed to smile in relief towards him and disappear back into the shadows.

Getting back onto his feet the spirit suddenly remembered a dance he had always found amusing, thinking of the right song to accompany it he snapped his fingers and got into the first position. The spirit's previous tuxedo vanished to be replaced by Egyptian clothing that he thought felt a little too comfortable; he could have sworn his skin looked much darker as well. Brushing it off he began to dance in an Egyptian walking movement as the song 'Walk Like An Egyptian' by The Bangles played. Had anyone else been present at the time they would have laughed hysterically, (A/N: Yugi was laughing to the point of tears inside the millennium puzzle, but did so in his own chamber so as not to distract the spirit), thankfully Anzu was too preoccupied with fighting Tea off to realize he was creating a monster. The song ended and the spirit quickly summoned," I call Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode and activate his special step, Double Dosage! ATTACK!" He didn't know if it was against the rules or not, but he needed to land the attack before Anzu could retaliate.

Tea must have been paying attention to what was going on as she fought with Anzu and quickly relinquished all control to her evil soul sibling. Rather confused Anzu looked up to be met with the ruthless spear of the spirit's monster. On impact Anzu's tiles vanished along with her shrill voice," I won't be gone forever! I will come back! AND WHEN I DO, TEA ISN'T THE ONLY ONE THAT WILL FEEL MY WRATH! YOU'RE BOTH A BUNCH OF CUUUUUUU-" The shadows vanished leaving Tea and the spirit crumpled on the floor breathing heavily as a single little duel monster's card appeared between them.

Barely managing to push herself up into a sitting position Tea whispered with a hand to her head," Is, is she really gone? It's just me in here?"

"Yes, you have you're life all to yourself now Tea. But whatever you do, don't touch that card. I'll deal with it…in just a moment." The spirit gave Tea a comforting smile before returning to the millennium puzzle to rest and recover. Yugi took over just in time to see Tea collapse with a smile and tears streaming from her eyes.

**FINAL SCORE**

**TEA:10**

**ANZU:10**

Their Vocabulary


End file.
